My sweet Prince
by LaufeyJune
Summary: [fanfiction MUSE] Une rencontre et une amitié profonde. Quand l'un aime et l'autre ne le peut. Juste l'histoire de deux adolescents faisant face à la maladie et la différence. BELLDOM !
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Il est 2h du matin et je reviens sur Fanfic. pour vous proposer une nouvelle fiction Belldom !

Je n'avais tenté l'expérience qu'avec une OS mais cette fois je me lance dans la fiction à chapitres. Cette histoire est une nouvelle idée que j'ai eu récemment (dans la soirée quoi...). Un peu spéciale elle parlera de notre couple adoré **Matthew/Dom** mais dans un cadre très différent. Tout d'abord nous sommes en 2013 mais les personnages sont adolescents. On est donc dans un **Univers Alternatif**. Il y a bien Chris, Dom et Matthew mais dans un tout autre contexte. Cette fiction parlera d'une maladie, celle de l'**autisme d'Asperger**. J'ai trouvé ce sujet très intéressent et j'ai donc voulu essayer de batir une histoire à partir de cette maladie.  
Sachez que j'ai fait des recherches pendant plusieurs heures à fin de ne pas trop dire de bétises et je garderai un oeil sur les articles trouvés sur internet tout au long de l'écriture ! Cependant je ne suis pas du tout une pro dans ce domaine donc si jamais lors de votre lecture vous trouvez de grosses erreurs ou que vous pensez qu'il y a de grosses anomalies dans le comportement du personnage atteint n'hésitez pas à ma le dire ! J'aimerai que ce récit soit le plus réel possible !  
Je ne vais pas (normalement) tomber dans le macabre pour autant. Cette fiction n'est pas sensé vous faire partir en dépression au bout du troisième chapitre. Après j'ai tendance à dramatiser beaucoup mes écrits mais l'avenir nous dira où ira cette fiction !

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je ne met aucune indication pour ce qui est de la fréquence de publication pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai aucune idée de la vitesse avec laquelle je vais écrire cette histoire. J'espère que je ne mettrais pas trop de temps entre chaque chapitre c'est tout...

Voilà... Je vous laisse lire le prologue avant que je puisse publier le chapitre 1.

Bonne lecture :3

**June.**

* * *

**My sweet Prince.**

**Autiste d'Asperger :** Se dit d'une personne qui a des troubles du développement neuropsychologique portant de façon prédominante sur ses fonctions de communication et de socialisation.

Il paraît qu'à travers les siècles et les époques le monde et ses sociétés ont pu s'ouvrir. Les connaissances ont affluées et affluent tous les jours et notre capacité à accepter les différences et les nouveautés a soi-disant augmenté. Il est dit que l'Homme aurait évolué, qu'il est libre d'être ce qu'il est et de vivre comme bon lui semble. Les sociétés de tous pays sont passées par des révolutions et des lois. Les femmes ont pu voter et travailler. On a le droit d'être Noir aux Etats-Unis et la peine de mort a été abolit dans pas mal d'Etats. Il est dit que le monde a changé et que nous sommes libres. Pourtant dans le pays de la Déclaration des Droits de l'Homme on se bat pour que deux hommes ou deux femmes puissent se marier. Pourtant on se retourne et on baisse les yeux quand on voit un un homme en chaise roulante. Pourtant on rit devant les trisomiques. On dit de ce monde qu'il est ouvert et qu'il a appris tant de choses. Pourtant il y a un adolescent qui est arrivé dans ce petit lycée de Teignmouth et personne ne semble assez intéressé pour venir lui parler. Il est dit que nous sommes ouverts. Vraiment ?


	2. Chapter 1 : Teenage Angst

_Voici donc le premier chapitre de My Sweet Prince. Je ne sais pas encore combien je vais en écrire mais je pense que cette fiction sera reltivement courte. Ou pas. On verra bien celon l'inspiration !_

* * *

**_Teenage Angst - Placebo_**

**Lycée de Teignmouth, Octobre 2013.**

La jambe de Dominic tressaute depuis un bon moment. Il souffle pour la dixième fois en vingt minutes ce cours est pire qu'ennuyant. Les suites artithmético-géométriques, putain mais qui a inventé ce truc ? Le cours avait lieu depuis une bonne quarantaine de minutes et l'adolescent n'avait pu se concentrer que quelques secondes. Tom, son ami de toujours l'avait lâché pour s'endormir comme une masse à côté de lui, caché derrière le mec le plus grand de la classe et surement du lycée veinard. Au contraire Dominic était derrière une fille qui devait atteindre le mètre soixante-cinq avec difficulté, pas très pratique pour le protéger du regard du professeur de mathématique. Alors Dominic faisait semblant de noter la moitié de l'exercice corrigé et passait son temps à regarder autour de lui. Il observait les filles glousser pour des débilités portant sur leurs petits copains ou les soirées passées la veille. Puis son attention glissait quelques secondes vers le professeur pour passer sur les garçons de l'équipe de basket qui parlaient stratégies à voix basse. L'analyse était rapide et discrète pas besoins de se retourner, avec Tom ils s'étaient placés au dernier rang, lui contre le mur et son ami côté couloir. Finalement les yeux de Dominic se posèrent sur le dernier élève de la classe. Assis au même rang mais à l'autre bout de la classe, il regardait souvent dehors. Pourtant son regard était souvent hagard, vide, comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Souvent, Dominic se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien regarder par cette fenêtre, à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

L'adolescent était petit et pratiquement aussi maigre que ces filles qui ne mangent qu'une fois par jour. Il avait des cheveux de jais en bataille il semblait qu'il ne les avait jamais coiffés. Il portait des vêtements souvent trop grands et jamais très neufs. Il ne parlait jamais, ne souriait jamais. En fait son visage n'exprimait rien un masque d'impassibilité semblait être fixé et ne jamais tomber. Sa tête était souvent baissée et il faisait en sorte de ne jamais croisé votre regard ce qui faisait que Dominic n'avait jamais vu la couleur de ses yeux. Mais il les imaginait, parfois. Ils les imaginaient grands mais noirs. Il les voyait brillants mais toujours aussi hagards et vide. L'attention de Dominic finissait souvent par être attirée par ce garçon.

Son prénom était Matthew. Il était dans le lycée depuis trois semaines, n'avait pas fait la rentrée des classes en même temps que les autres et était souvent accompagnée d'une femme qui semblait prendre ses cours et l'aider lors des devoirs surveillés. Il était trop discret. Des rumeurs étaient vites arrivées, accentuées par des délégués de classe pas si apte que ça à garder un secret. On parlait de troubles psychologiques. Des mots étaient apparus, des maladies. On avait tout dit mais les mêmes revenaient encore et encore dans les discussions. Autiste. Fort niveau. Bizarre. Malade. Taré. Imbécile. Il y avait eu des mots et des insultes, beaucoup d'insultes. Des rires, il y en a encore et il y en aura toujours, soyez-en sûr. Il y a eu ensuite l'indifférence, l'ignorance totale, le manque d'intérêt. Dominic n'a jamais vraiment fait attention à ces suppositions et ces dires. Il a juste remarqué un garçon seul. C'était bien beau de remarquer mais pourtant, lui non plus n'était pas allé le voir, lui parler. Non, il avait appris son nom grâce à l'appel tous les matins et avait entendu des rumeurs. Il ne s'est jamais penché plus longtemps sur le cas. Quand on en parle autour de lui il hausse les épaules et écoutent d'une oreille. Il s'en fou un peu Dominic, en fait. Ça lui est égal de savoir si le garçon qui est à deux mètres de lui en maths est schizophrène ou bien autiste. Il s'en fou de savoir s'il a des troubles ou s'il est « normal ». En fait lui il vient ici parce qu'il le faut. Il a Tom et puis Chris. Parfois il arrive à avoir une copine pendant quelques mois. Il fait ses devoirs et réussit à avoir des résultats au-dessus de la moyenne. Il est là parce que c'est ce qu'il faut faire, le reste il s'en fou. Il n'est pas là pour juger, ni même pour aider ou s'intéresser. Il est là parce qu'il le faut, c'est tout. Le soir il ne reste pas des heures devant le portail du lycée, non, il se barre vite fait et au diable ce qu'il s'est passé dans la journée. Une fois chez lui Dominic pense à la musique, il mange et regarde la télé. Matthew, il n'en fait plus attention. Il oubli même sa copine parfois. Vraiment, tout ça, il s'en fou.

* * *

« C'est quand même fou nan ? T'as vu comment il a fini le commentaire d'éco ?! Il a dû mettre aller, vingt minutes à tout casser ! Moi je suis sûr qu'ils ont raison les autres, sur sa maladie là. Tu crois pas ? Ou alors il se fait aider par cette femme-là, qui est toujours avec lui…

- Hum… Ou peut-être qu'il est juste doué et toi une grosse merde.

- Haha ! Merci Dom ! »

Dominic sourit sournoisement pendant que Tom continuait de râler. Assis sur un banc dans un coin de la cour, ils attendaient Christopher pour aller manger à la cantine.

Tom avait toujours été collé à Dominic. Depuis l'école primaire ils trainaient ensemble et étaient vite devenu inséparables. Tom était un garçon plutôt joyeux, toujours là pour dire une quelconque connerie et à faire rire tout le monde. Il était brun et de taille moyenne, son physique n'était pas forcément extraordinaire mais son humour arrivait à conquérir beaucoup d'adolescentes qui craquaient pour ses répliques de charmeurs et ses yeux toujours pétillants de malice. Thomas voulait faire des études de management. Son rêve était de devenir le manager officiel du futur groupe de Dominic et Christopher. Cependant il n'y avait pas de groupe, pas de compositions, juste des petites après-midi musique entre une basse et une batterie. Mais Tom y croyait dur comme fer il avait d'ailleurs fait de nombreuses auditions dans le dos de ses deux amis pour trouver un guitariste ou chanteur. « On sera les meilleurs. On remplira des stades vous verrez ! ». C'est ce qu'il répétait à chaque fois, un sourire immense sur son visage. Tom était tout ce que Dominic aurait voulu être. Il n'abandonnait jamais et était remplit d'espoir pour leur avenir. Dominic, lui, jouait sans grande conviction, juste parce qu'il aimait. Les rêves d'un groupe étaient passés depuis un moment, les recherches de concours entre groupes s'étaient rapidement arrêtées. Il se faisait juste plaisir, dans la cave de ses parents avec sa petite batterie. Finalement Dominic n'était qu'un adolescent passif, qui n'attendait pas grand-chose de la vie. Il était juste là. Il faisait des trucs qu'il aimait et évitait le plus possible les embrouilles.

« Putain mais dites-moi pourquoi je suis allé en S ! »

Chris vient de débouler devant eux. Il balance son sac à côté du banc et pousse sans ménagement Tom pour s'assoir entre Dominic et lui. Il a les cheveux en bataille et la mine résignée. D'un geste las il se laisse tomber contre le dossier du banc et soupire bruyamment. Tom fait un clin d'œil à Dominic et passe sa main dans les cheveux de Christopher en les décoiffant un peu plus.

« Allez nounours, tu nous as aussi dit ça l'année dernière et qui a eu les meilleures notes aux épreuves anticipées ?

- Nan mais c'est facile à dire ! Tu te tapes pas 5h de sciences d'un coup toi ! J'en ai putain de rien à foutre de la composition de l'ADN moi, je veux être psychiatre bordel. J'veux juste pouvoir comprendre le cerveau de personnes déséquilibrées, comme vous deux par exemple, et qu'on n'aille pas me faire chier avec les énergies fossiles ok ?! J'en ai déjà marre et on est qu'en octobre. Et putain appelle moi encore une fois nounours et j'te jure que ta carrière de manager tu la feras dans une chaise roulante !

- Hé ! Je suis pas déséquilibré ok ! Tom peut-être, c'est même sûr mais moi j'ai rien à faire là-dedans ! S'interposa Dominic.

- Merci Domy, je retiens ta solidarité sans limites pour moi ! S'exclama Tom.

- De rien mon amour.

- Arrêtez, vous allez me faire vomir ! Supplia Chris. »

Le trio parti dans un fou rire de quelques minutes suivit de conversations plus ou moins profondes passant par l'habituelle énumération des devoirs pour la semaine à la taille de la poitrine d'une fille en terminale L. Ils s'étaient tellement bien trouvés ces trois-là.

Chris avait rejoints Dom et Tom au collège. Un peu seul, à cause de son look négligé et de son désintérêt total pour le rugby, il avait été repêché par les deux abrutis qui avaient eu besoins de sa taille – assez importante il faut le dire - pour faire une blague de deux balles à un troisième qui prenait un malin plaisir à les ridiculiser. Ca s'était fait si simplement la gentillesse extrême et la passion pour la musique de Chris aidant aussi à cette amitié. Un blond aux airs d'ange trop sage avec un sourire à toutes les faire tomber, un humoriste avec de grandes ambitions et un fan de football avec un cœur d'or c'étaient eux, c'était le groupe. C'était tout pour Dominic comme pour les deux autres. Ils n'avaient pas des tonnes d'amis, pas de « bande » qui s'élargissait au fil des années. Ils avaient juste une cave, des instruments, un peu d'alcools, des fous rires et des souvenirs par centaines.

* * *

Chris s'assit sur sa chaise, posant un plateau repas archi complet sur la table en face de lui Tom soupira à la vue des multiples plats pris par son ami. Ils avaient fini par se diriger vers la cantine ne tenant plus devant les supplications de Chris pour aller manger. Dominic se retrouvait alors à recommencer ses analyses discrètes de la salle pendant que Chris et Tom se disputait pour des bêtises. Le blond joua un peu avec sa purée du bout de sa fourchette avant de relever la tête et de faire le tour de la cantine une seconde fois du regard. Et il tomba une deuxième fois sur lui. Isolé au fond, sur une table vide il fixait son assiette remplie à rebord qui fumait légèrement. Matthew se tenait droit, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Dans sa main droite il tenait une fourchette qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à planter dans le plat devant lui. Il avait l'air si seul. Dominic grimaça légèrement à la vue de ce visage si creusé et de cette expression si vide.

« Tu regardes quoi Dom ?

- Ho, nan rien…

- Ah c'est lui, le mec bizarre dans la classe.

- C'est lui ? Renchérit Chris.

- Bah ouais, tu l'as jamais vu ? Demande Tom.

- Bah nan…

- C'est un fou ce mec, il a fait un devoir d'éco en vingt minutes ! Vingt minutes mec ! Je sais pas si tu te rends compte du truc ! S'exclama Tom.

- Ah ouais ? Comment il s'appelle ?

- Matthew, dit simplement Dom.

- Matthew, ouais, c'est vrai… Il parait qu'il a une espèce de maladie, un truc qui s'approcherait de l'autisme je crois, à moins que ce soit de la schizophrénie, je sais plus…

- S'il était schizophrène tu ne crois pas qu'il serait dans un bâtiment spécialisé Tom ? Et puis on s'en fou nan ?

- Dom a raison, je pense, pour la schizophrénie, affirme Chris.

- Et puis on peut pas parler d'autre chose ? Tout revient toujours à ce mec, renchérit Dom.

- On faisait que discuter… Se défend Tom.

- Ouais, bah c'est chiant. »

Dominic soupire et finit rapidement son assiette devant l'air étonné de ces deux amis. Pourquoi il a réagi ainsi ? Aucune idée, lui-même ne le sait pas. C'est arrivé c'est tout. Pourquoi parler de Matthew le rend-il si mal à l'aise ? Ca non plus il n'en sait rien. C'est juste comme ça. A quoi bon s'intéresser à quelqu'un si on ne conçoit pas de lui parler un jour ? Ce n'est alors qu'une pure curiosité assez malsaine qui commence à énormément gêner Dominic. On devrait le laisser tranquille ce garçon. Ou alors l'aider. Oui mais l'aider à quoi ? Contre quoi ?

Au fond de la salle bondée d'élèves, Matthew se lève et va vider son plateau encore intact avant de se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas raide et calculé.

* * *

_** Critiques bonnes ou mauvaises sont toutes acceptées avec plaisir ! **_

_**June.** _


	3. Chapter 2 : Who's the guy ?

_Bonsoir bonsoir ! _  
_Regardez moi ça ! Un deuxième chapitre en seulement... une nuit ! _  
_Alors oui, il est court mais je pense que je vais adopter un style d'écriture qui ne dépassera pas les chapitres d pages Word. Cela permettra une mise en ligne plus rapide des chapitres et j'aurai moins de risque de rester bloquer plusieurs semaines sur un seul chapitre parce que j'aurai pas écrits assez de pages. Ca fait pas mal d'année que j'écris et j'avais pour habitude de faire des romans à la place des chapitres. Mais c'est en fait une très mauvaise stratégie autant pour l'auteur que pour les lectrices. Donc voilou ! C'est cours, rapide, ça vous laisse sur votre faim (mouhahaha) mais je poste plus vite et mieux ! _  
_Notez de plus que les cours vont reprendre lundi (amen, faites vos prières) donc le rythme d'écriture qui était jusque là exceptionnel va subir un sacré coup de frein. Et oui mes poules, la Terminale ça rigole pas et là, ces prochaines semaines encore mois haha. Enfin c'est pareil pour les Premières, Secondes et puis pour les CP aussi tiens ! Bwef. J'espère que vous comprendrez que je puisse mettre pas mal de temps à écrire, même de tout petits chapitre. Je veux le plus de qualité possible, quitte à ce que ça prenne un max de temps ! Je m'excuse donc à l'avance des prochains retards !_

**_Nota Bene ! (genre je me la joue latiniste quoi !) :_**

_- A partir de ce chapitre je vais prendre l'habitude de vous expliquer **EN FIN DE CHAPITRE** tout comportement qui aurait un lien avec le syndrome d'Asperger. Pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdue et que vous ne prenez pas les personnages pour des tarés qui agissent vraiment très bizarrement. Sinon, s'ils agissent bizarrement mais que je n'ai pas expliqué ce comportement à la fin et bien... soit j'ai oublié et alors posez moi des questions soit... C'est moi qui suis bizarre et j'écris de la merde en boite :p _

_- Le titre de la chanson vient du groupe STUCK IN THE SOUND. C'est un groupe de rock plutot alternatif, français, avec paroles anglaises. Ce groupe est vraiment excellent ! Je vous le recommande vraiment vraiment ! _

_- Je remercie encore une fois les premières lectrices de cette fiction. Merci de vous être manifestées et de commencer à me suivre si tôt ! _

_Sur ceux... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Who's the guy ? - Stuck in the Sound  
_

**Mi-octobre 2013.**

Une dizaine de jours étaient passés depuis « l'incident » à la cantine. Tom n'avait pas reparlé de Matthew et Chris n'avait pas posé de question. Les deux restaient tout de même assez perplexes face à la réaction soudaine de leur ami. C'était bizarre de voir Dominic s'énerver pour de telles choses, si… insignifiantes ? Mais peut-être que Matthew n'était pas insignifiant. Chris se disait que parler comme ça dans le dos de quelqu'un n'était pas forcément quelque chose à faire, qui plus est, s'il est vraiment atteint d'un quelconque handicape, autant cérébrale que physique. Tom ne trouvait pas vraiment de problème à parler de Matthew, il n'avait pas l'impression de faire ça méchamment. C'était juste une conversation comme les autres pour lui. Le style de conversation qui arrivait à égalité avec la fameuse question sur la taille des seins de cette foutue première L. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas plus aventurés sur le sujet, tant pis, ce n'était pas si important finalement. Ce n'était qu'un garçon un peu bizarre au fond d'une classe, seul.

Seul, oui. Parce que c'est bien ce qu'était Matthew finalement. Un garçon seul que personne n'ose vraiment approcher. Il est là sans vraiment l'être l'élève invisible. Dans une classe de trente-et-un élèves il serait le trente-et-unième. Celui dont on ne retient pas vraiment le nom. Placé troisième dans l'ordre alphabétique il est vite oublié par le reste de la classe. C'est bien connu, on ne retient que les derniers noms cités par le professeur le jour de la rentrée. L'élève oublié. Il n'est pas interrogé et ne lève jamais la main. Il arrive le dernier dans la classe et se met au fond, personne ne le voit entrer. Il rate pas mal de cours mais jamais personne ne le remarque. Le professeur dit « regardez à côté de vous et dites-moi si c'est votre voisin qui n'est pas là ». Sauf que personne n'est à côté de Matthew, alors personne ne répond et tout le monde attend. L'élève sans camarade.

Dominic passait beaucoup de son temps en cours à observer discrètement le petit brun. C'était devenu comme un de ces foutus hobbys bizarres. Il essayait de cerner des expressions sur le visage blanc et mettait un point d'honneur à réussir à croiser son regard. C'était pourtant impossible Matthew passait son temps à fixer le tableau, sa feuille ou alors la fenêtre, le plus souvent sans ciller pendant plusieurs minutes avant de bouger, avec des mécanismes comparables à ceux d'un robot, et de trouver un autre point invisible à regarder. Ses mains étaient posées à plats de chaque côté de son cahier et son corps était plus droit que le dossier de sa chaise. Il faisait penser à un pantin qu'on avait posé là en attendant qu'il bouge tout seul. Une espèce d'automate qui marchait une fois sur deux.

Voilà alors une demi-heure que le blond épiait son camarade de classe du coin de l'œil. Il frissonna légèrement en réalisant à quoi il comparait Matthew. On se croirait dans une sorte de film d'horreur. Avec l'enfant bizarre qui vient tous vous charcuter la nuit, parce que vous n'avez pas voulu être son ami. Dom secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il enlève ces images de sa tête, ça devenait beaucoup trop flippant. Il devenait parano et était de plus en plus à côté de la plaque dès que son esprit se dirigeait vers Matthew. Il fallait qu'il aille se changer les idées. Il avait besoin de se foutre de l'eau glacée sur le visage et de parler avec ses amis, juste pour oublier tout ce à quoi il pense.

Avec impatience il attend la fin du cours qui semble ne jamais arriver. Fréquemment il tapote son stylo contre la table ce qui a pour effet d'énerver Tom mais il s'en fiche royalement. Enfin, le son strident de la cloche du lycée résonne et il commence à ranger ses affaires pendant que Tom se presse à côté de lui. Finalement son ami le laisse en plan et sort de la classe en courant, prétextant une envie très pressante. Dominic soupire et attend un peu que les autres élèves passent devant lui pour enfin sortir. C'est la pause de dix heures, tout le monde se presse pour avoir le temps de sortir du lycée et fumer sa cigarette ou aller s'acheter un café en face. Dominic prend son temps et se retrouve avec les derniers à sortir. La femme qui semble aider Matthew en cours sort sans attendre ce dernier et s'engouffre dans le couloir. Tout se passe alors très vite Dom voit le petit brun arriver alors il le laisse passer devant lui avant de sortir à son tour de classe. Derrière lui se pressent quatre garçons qui finissent par le pousser pour passer en l'insultant. Le blond était sur le point de répliquer quand le plus grand des quatre passe à côté de Matthew et avec une extrême violence l'envoie s'écraser contre le mur avec un bon coup d'épaule.

« Pousses-toi le débile ! Tu vois pas que tu gènes ?! »

Il regarde le plus petit s'affaler sur le sol, glissant contre la paroi en béton et rigole grassement avec ses trois imbéciles de copains. Dom leur envoie une insulte bien salée mais le petit groupe ne semble pas s'en soucier et s'en vont, plié en deux de rire. Le blond reste un moment au milieu du couloir, il fixe l'endroit où les quatre idiots se trouvaient il y a quelques secondes. Il remarque que sa respiration s'est accélérée, comme s'il s'était battu avec eux. Il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi il reste planté là mais fini par baisser les yeux qui rencontrent une forme sombre allongée contre le mur. L'adolescent allume alors la lumière qui s'était automatiquement éteinte et reste quelques secondes figé devant le garçon à terre devant lui. Dans sa tête tout se mélange et se cogne précipitamment. Il veut avancer et l'aider mais ses membres refusent de lui obéir, ou alors n'a-t-il pas assez de courage pour que son cerveau accepte d'envoyer ces ordres à son corps. Il ne va tout de même pas le laisser là ? Et pourquoi elle n'est pas là l'assistante ?! Pourquoi il est seul dans ce putain de couloir ? Dominic se mord la lèvre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Un garçon s'est fait brutaliser devant lui et il hésite à l'aider ?

Une espèce de gémissement, comme une plainte à moitié muette sort des lèvres de Matthew et Dominic fini enfin par se précipiter vers lui. Avec des gestes maladroits il essaye de l'attraper pour le relever du mieux qu'il peut mais quand sa main touche le bras squelettique du petit brun ce dernier se recroqueville sur lui-même et recule contre le mur, comme s'il voulait disparaître en se fondant dedans. Intrigué par ce geste plus que répulsif, Dom ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il regarde le petit corps devant lui qui est presque plus tendu que les cordes de la basse de Chris. Alors, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, le blond pose doucement son sac par terre et s'assoit en tailleur en face de Matthew. Il laisse une distance assez importante entre eux et attend quelques secondes un quelconque mouvement de la part de son camarade de classe. Cependant ce dernier ne semble pas décidé à bouger, le visage toujours rivé sur le sol sale il tremble légèrement. Dom se racle la gorge et tend sa main vers lui.

« J'vais pas te faire de mal, ni me moquer. Je veux juste savoir si ce connard ne t'as pas fait trop mal et si je peux t'aider à te relever, dit-il doucement. »

La voix de Dominic semble avoir résonné dans le corps entier de Matthew qui sursaute presque en l'entendant parler. Il ne semble pourtant pas plus apte à communiquer ou à même le regarder mais Dom ne perd pas la face et continue à lui parler. Il affirme qu'il veut juste l'aider et qu'il n'est pas ami avec les quatre garçons qui semblent prendre un malin plaisir à l'emmerder depuis quelques semaines. Il essaye de le rassurer en lui disant que de toute façon il ne faut pas faire attention à ce genre de personnes, qu'il ne dira à personne ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il veut juste l'aider. Mais Matthew ne réagit toujours pas. Alors Dom puise dans ses dernières ressources.

« Je sais comment tu t'appelles tu sais, commence-t-il. Peut-être que tu penses que personne ne fait attention à toi mais moi… Bah je t'observe, en fait, parfois. Evidemment je ne sais pas grand-chose sur toi vu qu'on ne s'est jamais parlé et que t'es plutôt discret mais bon… On a toute l'année non ? Tu ne me crois pas hein ? Pourtant moi je l'aime bien ton prénom, c'est sympa, Matthew. On peut l'abréger aussi, comme mon prénom. Matthew. Tu t'appelles Matthew et moi je suis –

- Je sais qui tu es. »

Dominic redresse la tête violement. Il avait commencé à regarder ses chaussures pendant qu'il parlait, trouvant son monologue vraiment grotesque. Matthew le regardait à présent, ses yeux le fixaient sans ciller. Dominic se retrouva frappé par la couleur de ses iris mais il ne put s'y attarder.

« Tu t'appelles Dominic James Howard, né le 7 décembre 1996. Tu as pris l'option économie approfondie, comme moi, et tu as choisi le français comme langue vivante numéro un, comme moi aussi. On est ensemble dans tous les cours, contrairement à ton ami Thomas Kirk qui fait espagnol et maths en option. En français tu as fait un exposé sur ton groupe préféré Phoenix qui était composé de trois parties plutôt intéressantes. Tu manges à la cantine et t'as une place dans le parking du lycée pour ton vélo. Je crois que je connais plus de choses sur toi. »

Matthew avait parlé en un murmure. Sa diction était approximative, hachée, parfois il répétait deux ou trois fois le même mot mais il connaissait son discours par cœur, il n'y avait pas de doutes là-dessus. Il finit par se relever doucement et à nettoyer rapidement la poussière sur ses vêtements, ne faisant plus vraiment attention à Dominic en face de lui. Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ni quoi dire. D'où il sortait toutes ces informations ? Est-ce que lui aussi l'observait ? La façon avec laquelle Matthew avait énuméré toutes ces choses était déconcertante. Et cette façon de parler. On pourrait le comparer à un enfant qui apprend à parler, pourtant le ton haché et presque froid contrastait avec cette idée de petit garçon timide. Dominic aurait pu rester encore longtemps à se poser tout un tas de question mais il se rendit compte que Matthew l'observait, droit comme un piquet, attendant peut-être une réponse. Alors le blond se releva rapidement et sans réfléchir il sourit et s'approcha de lui.

« Est-ce que tu veux manger avec moi demain midi ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

- Je crois… Je crois que c'est mieux pour tout le monde si je reste seul. »

Une nouvelle réponse tranchante, presque cassante, totalement dénudée de sentiment. Dominic ne sut pas quoi dire et n'eut pas vraiment le temps Matthew avait repris son sac de cours et se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie du couloir. Le blond voulu le rattraper et lui demander une explication mais quelque chose au fond de lui le retint il n'y avait peut-être pas d'explication. C'était comme ça et pas autrement.

Il eut finalement à peine le temps de passer aux toilettes pour se mouiller le visage et envoyer un sms à Christopher pour s'excuser de son absence avant de remonter en cours. Le reste de la journée ne fut qu'une remémoration de la scène avec Matthew, il passa son temps à se poser des questions auxquelles il n'aurait surement jamais de réponses et surtout à repenser à ce visage neutre, ce ton haché et froid, à ces yeux. Ces yeux bleus.

* * *

_**Explications :** _

_- Matthew n'est pas un attardé qui a appris à parler à l'âge de 15 ans x)_  
_Les autistes ont, malgrès leur riche vocabulaire, du mal à s'exprimer à l'oral. Ils parlent généralement fort (bon là ce n'était pas le cas...), ont une diction non fluide et peuvent buter sur certains mots. _  
_De plus j'ai rajouté l'adorable petit béguayement habituel et tout à fait normal de Mr Bellamy (le vrai, celui qui est soit disant "normal", oui j'vous jure il est normal !). Donc quand je parle de béguayement dans la fiction ce sont ses petits "I..I...th-think" qui sont juste perohgprzhgpzrgzpgz *-* (on a perdu l'auteur...). Hum... _

_- Le recul de Matt face au contact de Dom quand il lui touche le bras n'est pas de la peur dû à la brutalité avec laquelle il s'est fait pousser. Les autistes ont énormément de mal à tolérer les contacts physiques. Pour faire simple leur sensibilité et quintuplée ce qui fait que cela est très dérangeant pour eux. ils ont d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à de nouveaux vêtements ou de nouvelles textures. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle les vêtements de Matthew ne sont pas resplendissants mais assez usés ; il y est habitué. _  
- Ce point sera approfondie avec les autres chapitres ;)

_- Pour ce qui est du déballage de la vie de Dom par Matthew et bien... Je n'ai pas besoins de l'expliquer, ça le sera dans les prochains chapitre aussi ! ;)_

**_J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu ! _**  
**_Si jamais je ne publie pas avant lundi alors... Bonne rentrée mes chères et courage ! _**

**June. **


	4. Chapter 3 : College Boy

_Bonsoir !_

Bon, je comprend pas trop ce qu'il se passe en ce moment mais... Wow regardez-moi cette inspiration de fifou qui m'habite ! 3 chapitres en 3 nuits ! Ho Nom d'un Thew c'est magique *-*

_Bwef ! Voilou le troisième chapitre de My Sweet Prince ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
_

_Il est 2h01... Je vais peut-être allée me coucher moi... mouhaha.  
Good night _

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_College Boy - Indochine  
_

**Deux jours plus tard, jeudi. **

« Je le trouve bizarre en ce moment, pas toi ? Demande Chris.

- Dom ? Je sais pas, pourquoi ?

- Bah il réagit de façon excessive quand on essaye de parler du mec, dans votre classe, euh, Matthew ? Et mardi il est pas venu à la pause de 10h, ça lui ressemble pas, surtout qu'il nous a pas vraiment donné d'excuses claire…

- Et ? Ton instinct de futur psychiatre pense que c'est bizarre qu'il soit juste trop lent aux toilettes pour venir dehors avec nous à 10h ? Se moque Tom.

- Y a pas que ça. Depuis mardi donc, tu ne trouves pas qu'il a l'air à côté de la plaque ? Ne serait-ce qu'à midi quand il nous a rejoint ! T'as vu sa tête ? On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un cadavre… Et puis il regardait tout le temps en direction de l'entrée du réfectoire comme s'il s'attendait à voir apparaître quelqu'un.  
- Il s'est peut-être passé un truc entre le cours de maths et midi, je peux pas t'aider, on n'était pas dans les mêmes cours pendant 2h…

- Ouais, mais il nous a rien dit. Fin il n'est pas du genre à nous raconter chaque moments de sa vie comme toi mais quand même…

- Merci ! Je dois prendre ça comment ?

- Oh ça va ! Tu vas pas te vexer hein ? Tom ! »

Chris donna un gentil coup dans l'épaule de Tom en souriant. Ils étaient assis sur leur banc habituel attendant Dominic qui était partit donner un papier à la vie scolaire. Tom ne semblait pas remarquer le comportement changeant de son ami contrairement à Chris qui commençait doucement à s'inquiéter. Dom n'était pas du genre à se préoccuper de quelqu'un. Il n'en était pas à agir sans se soucier des conséquences sur les autres, non, il était juste désintéressé. A part Christopher et Thomas, rien ne comptait vraiment pour le blond. Et c'est bien ce qui inquiétait Chris. Depuis quand le blond avait-il tendance à s'occuper des autres et plus précisément de quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas du tout ? Il semblait aussi qu'il leur cachait certaines choses, certaines préoccupations qui avaient l'air de pas mal le perturber. Depuis plusieurs jours il était quelque peu distant envers eux et ne participait pas beaucoup aux conversations du groupe. On dirait qu'il est moins impliqué dans leur relation, comme s'il les mettait un peu de côté. Pour Tom c'était plutôt dur à encaisser mais pour Chris c'était plutôt un sujet d'inquiétude. Dominic n'était plus concentré, on pouvait rapidement le perdre et le voir regarder dans le vide ou fixer quelqu'un dans la foule d'élève. Il paraissait constamment ailleurs, comme si ses préoccupations les plus importantes et ses vrais amis n'étaient pas ici mais beaucoup plus loin. Se pouvait-il que Matthew soit la cause de ce changement de comportement soudain ? Chris en doutait, lui et Dominic n'avait même pas eu de vrai contact ensemble. A moins qu'il ne leur ai pas dit…

Christopher soupira discrètement avant de reprendre son sourire en voyant Dom s'approcher d'eux. Il était encore à quelques mètres mais Chris pouvait percevoir son air préoccupé alors qu'il regardait tout sauf le banc où ses amis l'attendaient. Le grand brun se promit de résoudre ce problème et de parler rapidement à son ami.

Une fois ce dernier arrivé Tom retrouva le sourire et proposa d'aller manger avant d'être trop en retard. Les deux autres le suivirent et ils allèrent prendre place dans la queue pour prendre un plateau et se servir des plats. Tom avait retrouvé son énergie et expliquait à Chris comment il avait fait pour tricher à son devoir d'espagnol une heure plutôt. Dominic commentait et rigolait de bon cœur à l'entente des frasques de son ami de toujours. Chris quant à lui secouait la tête en répétant qu'il était un cas désespéré et qu'on aurait dû le laisser en troisième au lieu de l'accepter au lycée.

Après avoir choisis leur entrée et avoir tourné dans le réfectoire ils finirent par trouver une place dans une table de quatre, au fond de la salle. Leur conversation allait de bon train et Chris en profitait pour jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à Dominic pour s'assurer qu'il était bien avec eux et non ailleurs. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce que Tom finisse par s'étouffer avec un morceau de pain à force de trop rire à une blague de Chris. Dom se leva alors rapidement et alla chercher une carafe d'eau pour la remplir à la fontaine mis à la disposition des élèves à côté des fenêtres qui donnaient sur le stade du lycée. De là on avait une vue d'ensemble sur toute la cantine. Dominic se mit alors à jeter un coup d'œil rapide à l'ensemble de la salle en attendant que sa carafe se remplisse. Il resta un moment sur Chris qui essayait d'aider Tom pris dans un fou rire qui n'arrangeait en rien son début d'étouffement. Il regarda ensuite du côté des surveillants pour voir si l'un d'entre eux avait remarqué que son meilleur ami était en train de succomber à cause d'un bout de pain, mais il ne fut pas surpris de les voir bavarder tranquillement dans un coin de la pièce, se foutant royalement de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Il soupira et tourna la tête c'est à ce moment qu'il le vit.

Matthew se dirigeait d'un pas sûr en direction d'une table vide, au fond du réfectoire, à l'opposé de la fontaine d'eau où se trouvait Dominic. Il portait son plateau et semblait faire totale abstraction de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, comme s'il était seul dans une grande salle vide. Totalement concentré sur l'endroit où il se rendait il ne remarqua pas l'adolescent qui le suivait depuis un moment, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Avec un rapide coup d'œil Dom repéra un groupe de garçon pas loin de l'entrée de la cantine qui rigolait de façon plus ou moins discrète en suivant l'adolescent du regard. Le blond eu à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui allait se passer que le garçon apostropha Matthew.

Le petit brun se retourna pour faire face au plus grand derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le garçon donna un coup violent dans le plateau de Matthew qui s'explosa par terre avec violence. Il réalisa alors sa taille par rapport à sa victime il devait bien faire dix à quinze centimètres de plus que lui alors, pris dans un élan de puissance il sourit d'une façon assez perverse et poussa le plus petit en arrière. Matthew n'essaya pas vraiment de se rattraper dans sa chute et se retrouva brutalement allongé sur le dos sur le sol sale. Un cercle se forma alors rapidement autour de lui. Les amis du garçon l'avaient rejoint et d'autres élèves s'étaient approchés par curiosité ou par moquerie. Quelques-uns semblaient ne plus savoir quoi faire. Le groupe de garçons avait pour réputation d'être plutôt adepte des représailles et ils étaient tous particulièrement grands et baraqués.

Dominic n'attendit pas que quelqu'un se décide à intervenir pour se précipiter vers le cercle qui s'était formé autour de Matthew. Usant des coudes il poussa plusieurs personnes et s'interposa entre le petit brun et le garçon. D'un geste précis il lui attribua une droite violente que le plus grand ne put esquiver, prit au dépourvu par la rapidité du coup. Il recula, une main sur sa joue, et sentit le gout de sang envahir sa bouche. Dominic regardait son adversaire avec une intensité si forte qu'on aurait dit qu'il était possédé. Sa respiration était haletante et il se tenait prêt à riposter au cas où le plus grand voudrait lui rendre le coup.

« T'as pas de couilles pour t'en prendre à quelqu'un qui fait ni ta taille ni ton poids ?! Agressa Dominic.  
- Vas-y casse-toi fils de pute !

- Je crois que t'as pas compris. C'est toi qui dégage. Barre-toi et laisse-le tranquille ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

- Tin regardez-la cette pédale, elle défend sa princesse attardée ! »

Dom allait répliquer mais le plus grand s'avança vers Matthew et cracha à côté de son visage avant de partir en riant, suivit par ses copains. Rapidement le cercle formé autour des trois garçons se brisa et les élèves retournèrent à leur place en commentant la scène qui venait de se passer devant eux.

Dominic se retourna alors vers Matthew et vit que ce dernier se relevait avec difficulté. Il ramassa alors le plateau, à présent vide, et le posa sur la table à côté d'eux. Il posa ensuite son regard sur le petit brun et lui sourit timidement.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas si bien que ça pour tout le monde que tu restes tout seul, dit-il. »

Matthew ne répondit rien et s'assit en face de son plateau vide. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de l'objet en plastique et commença à tapoter silencieusement ses doigts de façon calculée et parfaitement rythmée sur la table. Dominic l'observa quelque minute puis fit demi-tour et se dirigea rapidement vers la table où il mangeait précédemment. Il mit son sac sur ses épaules et prit son plateau avant de remarquer qu'il laissait en plan ses deux amis qui le regardaient, un air étonné sur le visage.

« Je vous expliquerai plus tard, murmura-t-il »

Tom allait ouvrir la bouche mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et se retourna vers la table de Matthew. Là il posa son plateau et s'assit en face de lui, faisant assez de bruit pour qu'il remarque sa présence. Le brun leva alors la tête et scruta un moment Dominic, toujours silencieux. Ce dernier pu alors une seconde fois faire face à ce regard. Il eut pourtant plus de temps cette fois pour contempler les deux abysses qui le fixaient. Les yeux de Matthew étaient d'un bleu profond magnifique, ils semblaient refléter un océan. Dominic resta un moment perdu dans ces deux astres, comme s'il se retrouvait hypnotisé par ce regard pénétrant. Matthew fini cependant par rompre le contact en bougeant un peu sur sa chaise. Le blond remarqua qu'il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts et qu'il semblait réfléchir de façon frénétique à quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Et puis, sa voix résonna dans l'air et brisa la bulle de silence dans laquelle ils étaient depuis un bon moment :

« Merci. »

Dominic sourit et hocha la tête. Matthew n'avait pas l'air très sûr de lui, comme si ce simple mot avait était comme un exercice et qu'il n'était pas sûr de bien l'avoir terminé. Ils restèrent une vingtaine de minutes, l'un en face de l'autre. Parfois ils se dévisageaient, parfois Matthew regardait un point fixe et semblait repartir ailleurs, là où il semble si souvent se trouver. Dominic remarqua que le fait d'être observé semblait gêner Matthew, à un tel point que quand le blond s'attardait trop sur lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tortiller sur sa chaise en regardant la table, comme s'il voulait échapper au regard de Dominic. Il finit par se lever et à prendre son plateau, toujours aussi vide pour aller le ranger et rejoindre la classe pour leur prochain cours. Dom se leva alors aussitôt, manquant de renverser sa propre chaise.

« Attend ! Matthew attend ! J'aimerai bien qu'on mange ensemble, encore. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Si tu restes avec moi les autres vont se moquer de toi. Je ne pense pas que tu trouves ça très agréable, répondit Matthew.

- C'est pas grave, je m'en fiche. Alors ? Demain ? »

Le petit brun sembla hésiter un moment. Il passa d'un pied à l'autre, comme s'il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de partir très vite. Finalement il hocha à peine la tête.

« Lundi.

- Super ! »

Dominic sourit, heureux comme s'il avait décroché le rencard du siècle avec la plus belle fille d'Angleterre. Il regarda Matthew partir sans un mot de plus, toujours avec cette façon de marcher si droite et calculée. C'était définitivement un garçon à part mais Dom s'en fichait, il s'en fichait de ses manières étranges et de sa façon de parler très particulière il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il appréciait beaucoup Matthew et voulait en connaître d'avantage sur lui. Il voulait être son ami.

* * *

**_Explications : _**

_Y en a pas vraiment pour ce chapitres. Si ce n'est qu'on retrouve à peu près les mêmes "symptomes" que dans les deux précédents chapitres. _

_- A un moment je mentionne le fait que Matthew semble partir rapidement ailleurs et qu'il ne supporte pas beaucoup les observations de Dominic. Ceci est expliqué par le fait que les autistes sont souvent happés par le monde intérieur. Il est difficile pour eux de se concentrer longtemps sur la même chose et ils parent souvent dans leur propre réflexion, oubliant ce qu'il y a autour. _  
_Quand je dis qu'il ne supporte pas les observations de Dominic il faut déjà que je vous précise (si vous n'étiez pas sûr) que l'histoire est écrire avec un point de vue omniscient chez Dom ou même Chris et Tom, mais jamais chez Matthew. Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes en train de lire ce que Dom pense. Et Dom se trompe à ce moment. Matthew n'est pas gêné par les observations, enfin on peut évidement dire qu'effectivement il pourrait l'être mais il y aussi le fait qu'en tant qu'autiste il change beaucoup de fois de cjamps de vision et ne reste pas souvent longtemps à croiser un regard, il a du mal à regarder dans les yeux quelqu'un. Ceci explique aussi le fait que Dom n'ai pu vraiment observer ses yeux qu'une seule fois. _

_- Cependant ces petites choses sont loin d'être développées dans ce chapitre, il faudra attendre les suivant pour se rendre vraiment compte du comportement de Matthew vis à vis de Dominic ou d'autres personnes ! _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse ! _  
_N'oubliez pas que critiques, questions ect sont acceptées et j'y répond avec plaisir en Inbox !_

**June.**


	5. Chapter 4 : Don't Look back in Anger

_Comme ça devient une habitude... Quatrième soirée et donc quatrième chapitre pour vous mes chères ! _

_Si vous avez de la chance demain j'arriverai à poster le chapitre 5 mais sachez que ce sera le dernier de cette semaine d'écriture ! Il faudra attendre plus longtemps pour les prochains étant donné que le soirs j'aurai d'autres choses à faire qu'écrire (soit les devoirs donc xD) ou alors je serai vraiment trop fatigué pour rester jusqu'à 1h du matin à finaliser un chapitre. Vous aurez donc un rythme complètement différent de publication. J'essayerai d'en écrire un par semaine, plus si je peux mais je ne pense pas. Le fait d'écrire des petits chapitres me permettrons quand même de ne pas mettre trop de temps normalement.  
Je n'ai pas encore décidé si My Sweet Prince sera une longue finction, je ne pense pas mais je ne suis aps encore sûr donc je ne peux pas non plus vous dire quand je la finirai mais ça on s'en fou un peu :p  
_

_**DE PLUS** : J'aimerai faire une big dédicace pour ma cousine. **Zaza** tu pètes sa mère, sans toi le Maffiou il serait pas le plus mignon des autistes. Cette histoire elle va être énorme et elle va aller loin, tout ça grâce à toi ! Et tes idées ne sont pas nulles !  
_

_- A partir du chapitre 4 donc (et un peu avant aussi !) les idées sont de moi mais elles ont été très fortement inspirées par cette personne là qui m'a aidé aussi à façonner le personnage de Matthew qui a été assez difficile à batir ! Merci mon chou !_

Ho et Zaza ? **COME IN MY CAVE** ! (avalanche de coeurs !)  


_Je vous laisse à présent lire tout ça ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_Don't look back in Anger - Oasis  
_

**Vendredi, Novembre 2013. **

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Dominic mangeait avec Matthew. C'était devenu comme une petite routine, chaque lundi et jeudi les deux adolescents se retrouvaient seuls au fond de la cantine. La plupart du temps le repas se faisait dans un silence partagé mais de temps en temps Dominic éprouvait le besoins de parler alors ils entamaient des sortes de petites conversations sur des sujets banals. Le blond se rendit rapidement compte de la franchise dans les propos de Matthew en effet il n'hésitait pas à dire le fond de sa pensée, ne se souciant pas de savoir si Dominic était d'accord avec ses propos ou si ça ne le vexait pas.

Grâce à ces petits moments partagés, Dom apprit que Matthew avait un frère avec qui il vivait dans une petite maison pas loin du bord de mer avec sa mère. Il ne demanda pas pourquoi son père ne vivait pas avec eux parce qu'il avait remarqué que Matthew ne souhaitait pas répondre à certaines question et se refermait rapidement dans sa bulle de silence pendant le reste du repas. Alors Dom faisait attention à ne pas poser de questions trop personnelles, c'est Matthew qui parlait de lui quand il le voulait et un peu dans n'importe quel contexte finalement. Il n'était pas rare qu'il interrompe Dominic pour parler de ce qu'il avait fait le soir ou de ce qu'il avait mangé. Parfois il passait du coq à l'âne sans vraiment avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte, comme si les devoirs de maths avaient un quelconque rapport avec le gâteau au chocolat que sa mère avait préparé dans l'après-midi pour le repas du soir. Mais même s'il trouvait ça parfois déstabilisant, le blond ne prêtait pas trop attention à ces divergences et enchaînait comme si de rien n'était sur les sujets de conversation lancés par Matthew.

De leur côté Christopher et Thomas ne disaient rien et avaient arrêté de poser des questions après chaque repas entre Dominic et Matthew. De toute façon leur ami répondait approximativement, comme s'il ne voulait pas partager ça avec eux. Tom ne disait rien mais un sentiment de trahison commençait doucement à prendre le contrôle sur lui. De son côté Chris faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour essayer de le rassurer mais lui-même était un peu perdu il n'avait par ailleurs pas eu le temps de s'entretenir avec Dom pour avoir une idée sur ce qu'il se passait. Matthew semblait devenir un ami pour Dominic, oui mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi si brutalement ? Et pourquoi un tel silence ? Pourquoi il mangeait seul avec lui alors qu'il pourrait très bien l'emmener manger à leur table de quatre où il reste toujours une place vide ? Tout cela perturbait fortement les deux jeunes hommes mais Dominic ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, ou alors les ignorait-il ?

* * *

La sonnerie de fin de cours résonna dans la classe et trente-et-un élèves se levèrent d'un bond, sans attendre que le professeur le leur autorise. Cette heure de philosophie avait été particulièrement longue pour tout le monde. La plupart des élèves avaient fini par se retourner pour parler discrètement les uns avec les autres, d'autre avaient commencés leurs devoirs pour le week-end et d'autres, comme Tom s'était pratiquement endormis sur leur feuille. Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut après une tape qu'il reçut derrière la tête de la part de Dom. Le blond rigolait en se foutant de sa gueule alors, d'une manière très puéril il lui tira tout bonnement la langue, ce qui eut pour effet d'intensifier l'hilarité de Dom. Tom soupira, un petit sourire sur le visage, et rangea ses affaires.

« Tu vas à la batterie ce soir ? On rentre pas ensemble, demanda-t-il.

- Comme tous les vendredi effectivement, se moqua Dom ».

Tom insulta gentiment son ami et ils sortirent de la classe en direction de la sortie. Une fois arrivée au niveau du portail Dom salua Tom qui partit rejoindre Chris puis alla prendre son vélo dans le parking réservé aux étudiants. Il attendit que la foule s'estompe un peu pour à son tour sortir du lycée. Une fois dehors il se mit sur un côté du trottoir et sortit son portable pour répondre à un sms débile que Tom venait de lui envoyer. Il pianota rapidement sur son écran tactile avant de le ranger dans sa poche et de monter sur son vélo. Dom descendit du trottoir et partit sur la gauche, c'est alors qu'il remarqua Matthew au loin qui se dirigeait dans le même sens que lui, marchant droit au milieu des gens qui allaient en sens inverse. Il semblait tellement concentré sur son itinéraire qu'il ne déviait jamais de sa trajectoire pour éviter les passants, c'étaient aux autres de se déplacer pour le laisser passer. Dom sourit, amusé de voir certaines personnes râler devant le manque total d'attention de Matthew. Avec deux coups rapides de pédale il se retrouva vite à rouler à son niveau mais le petit brun ne le remarqua pas. Alors il l'appela, pédalant à peine pour essayer d'aller assez lentement en le suivant. Matthew se retourna et s'arrêta aussitôt, le geste fut si brusque que Dom du freiner violement pour rester à son niveau et une femme pressée qui arrivait en face de Matthew faillit le percuter.

« Hé t'es un danger public toi ! Se moqua Dom. »

Matthew haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit pas, il sembla alors à Dom qu'il était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Le petit brun commença à tripoter nerveusement son jean avec ses doigts. Dom ne comprit pas vraiment cette gêne qui émanait de Matthew mais il essaya de se rattraper.

« Ok, nan je rigolais, c'était une blague, pas très drôle.

- Ah, d'accord.

- Hum… Tu rentres à pieds ou tu prends le bus ?

- Je ne supporte pas le bus, il y a beaucoup trop de monde, un peu comme dans les couloirs du lycée, je n'aime pas ça. Je marche, tout le temps, répondit platement Matthew.

- Ah, ouais je comprends. Tu veux faire un bout de chemin avec moi ? Je ne sais pas où t'habites mais moi j'vais vers le centre-ville si tu veux.

- Tu irais plus vite à vélo qu'à pieds. Je pense que tu gagnerais à ne pas marcher avec moi.

- Mais… Fin, j'ai le temps, c'était juste pour dire de pas faire le chemin seul.

- Donc c'est une proposition égoïste si je ne me trompe pas.

- Quoi ? Nan ! Nan si je t'accompagne tu ne seras pas seul et moi non plus. Enfin, c'est clair non ? On mange ensemble à midi, on peut aussi marcher le soir.

- Oui, d'accord. »

Dom resta un moment perplexe mais ne dit rien et descendit de son vélo pour marcher à côté de Matthew. Le plus petit avait recommencé sa marche droite et regardait droit devant lui, l'air concentré. Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes en silence avant que Matthew n'ouvre la bouche, sans pour autant regarder Dominic.

« Je t'apprécie bien tu sais. Mais je me demande pourquoi tu restes avec moi, déclara-t-il d'un coup. »

Dominic resta un moment paniqué par cette question. Il ne savait lui-même pas pourquoi il restait avec Matthew au lieu de continuer sa petite vie tranquille qu'il avait toujours eu. Il avait eu besoins de venir se coller à ce garçon mais pourquoi ? Il se mordit discrètement la lèvre à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse qui pourrait satisfaire le petit brun. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

« Ben, parce que je te trouvais… sympa, essaya-t-il.

- Tu me trouvais sympa alors qu'on ne s'était jamais parlé ? Tu arrives à savoir si quelqu'un est sympa seulement en l'observant un mois pendant les cours ?

- Non, je… Enfin, je ne sais pas… Tu étais seul et puis oui t'avais pas l'air méchant alors j'me suis dit pourquoi pas ?

- Je te fais pitié Dominic ? Demanda brusquement Matthew.

- Mais non ! Ecoute, j'en sais rien moi pourquoi j'suis venu te parler ! C'est arrivé comme ça c'est tout. Y avait ces mecs, là, qui t'ont fait chier alors j'me suis dit que je pouvais t'aider, fin moi j'aurai pas voulu qu'on me laisse seul alors voilà. Ça te plait pas ? Tu préfères qu'on arrête de se voir ? Parce que faut le dire hein ! S'énerva Dominic.

- Je pense juste que tu restes avec moi parce que tu te sens mal vis-à-vis de ma solitude. Peut-être que tu restes avec moi parce que ça serait une façon de te rassurer et de te dire que finalement, même si tu as fait comme tous les autres au début, c'est-à-dire m'ignorer complètement, et bien maintenant tu te rattrapes. En restant avec moi tu n'as plus rien à te reprocher et c'est bien pour toi, je trouve.

- Où tu vas chercher ça putain ?!

- Je constate et je pense que j'ai raison.

- Tu crois que je me sers de toi pour être moins seul et me sentir moins coupable ?

- Tu sembles m'apprécier aussi, mais ce sont les deux motivations qui te poussent à rester avec moi. C'est une réaction normale et-

- Tu sais quoi ? Ta gueule et va te faire foutre ! Restes tout seul si c'est ça qui te fais tripper ! Je me barre ! »

Dominic monta sur son vélo et partit en trombe, laissant Matthew planté au milieu du trottoir. Il fonça jusqu'en ville sans se retourner, sans éprouver de remord. Il fulminait et son cerveau marchait à cent à l'heure. Il n'avait d'abord pas compris ce que Matthew voulait dire et la raison de ces paroles mais maintenant tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était vexé au plus profond de lui-même et que la simple pensée tu petit brun le mettait hors de lui. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Comment pouvait-il insinuer de telles choses alors que Dom n'avait fait qu'être gentil avec lui. Il voulait rester tout seul dans sa merde et bien qu'il y reste, le blond n'ira plus le chercher.

Il arriva plus vite que prévu devant le petit studio où il prenait ses cours de batterie chaque vendredi soir depuis sept ans. Il commença alors à tourner en rond, attendant qu'il soit l'heure de rentrer et d'avoir sa leçon. Ses pensées ne se dirigeaient malgré lui que vers une seule chose, ou plutôt une seule personne : Matthew. Les mots qu'il avait prononcés résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Lui, culpabiliser ? Mais il n'avait jamais fait attention qu'à sa propre personne et qu'à ses amis, il n'avait jamais ressenti de culpabilité envers quiconque à part Tom et Chris. Les paroles de Matthew étaient infondées et blessantes. Dom se sentait mal. Etait-ce l'image qu'il renvoyait ? Celle d'un mec qui cherche des personnes avec qui rester parce qu'il se sent seul et que ses deux amis ne lui suffisent pas ? Il n'était pas cette personne, il ne culpabilisait pas, il ne se sentait pas seul. Le blond ne pouvait accepter que l'on dise ça de lui, il n'était pas ça, il n'était pas un connard. Il le savait. Matthew ne pouvait pas dire ça. Alors oui il fallait avouer que son intérêt pour le brun avait été quelque chose de tout à fait spontané que ni lui, ni Matthew, ni Tom et Chris n'ont vraiment compris mais était-ce une raison pour partir dans de telles conclusions ? Matthew avait l'air si sûr de lui et ça rendait Dom mal à l'aise. Il fallait qu'il oubli et qu'il pense à autre chose, il n'était pas du genre à se laisser ronger par ce genre de bêtises. Il savait qui il était, il n'y avait pas de doutes là-dessus, que ça plaise ou non à Matthew, tant pis.

Le cours de batterie se passa assez violement. Dominic demanda un répertoire plutôt orienté métal. Il voulait quelque chose de dur sur lequel il pouvait se concentrer pleinement et se défouler. Il passa alors les deux heures à taper de toutes ses forces sur les caisses et les cymbales au rythme de « Bat Country » du groupe Avenged Sevenfold. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce genre de musique mais il savait reconnaître les bonnes partitions, celles qui donnent le plus de travail et qui lui permettent de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à son instrument. Il usa de ses bras et de ses jambes de toutes ses forces, puisant son énergie jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens à mesure qu'il bougeait de plus en plus la tête et sa bouche restait le plus souvent ouverte, lui permettant de respirer le mieux possible pendant qu'il se donnait entièrement à sa batterie. Dominic oublia rapidement Matthew et toutes les paroles dites un peu plutôt. Le vide se fit dans sa tête et il profita un maximum de ce cours pour laisser évacuer sa colère et sa frustration.

Une fois le cours terminé il sortit dehors et laissa le vent frais le refroidir et sécher ses cheveux humides de transpiration. Tout était à peu près clair dans sa tête. Il faudrait qu'il parle à Matthew, il ne savait pas quand ni comment mais il avait tout le week-end pour y réfléchir tranquillement.

* * *

_Voilà alors tout d'abord je voudrai vous recommander un groupe que j'aime énormément ! Je parle d'**Avenged Sevenfold**, cité dans le chapitre. C'est un groupe de métal alternatif. SI vous n'aimez pas le scream vous pouvez trouver votre bonheur dans les 5 derniers albums ! Je vous rassures on est pas dans le métal où le chanteur hurle des trucs que personne ne comprend. Si vous prenez le temps d'écouter vous verrez qu'il y a une vrai recherche musicale et que les membres du groupes sont de vrais musiciens qui sont à l'origine de pas mal de petits bijoux ! Je vous conseille leurs chansons les plus douces comme **So Far Away**, **Seize the day, Acid Rain** ou même **I won't to see you tonight Part 1.** Enfin voilà ! Très bon groupe qui pète sa mère quoi :B _

_N'hésitez pas non plus à écouter les chansons qui font office de titre de chapitre ! Vous trouverez de nombreux styles différents de Muse et de superbes chansons ! _

_- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ai besoins d'explication vis à vis du comportement de matthew, à moins si j'ai oublié. DOnc si vous avez des questions parce que j'aurai oublié d'expliquer quelque chose n'hésitez pas ! Je vous répondrais avec plaisir et j'en profiterai du coup mettre la réponse sur ce chapitre pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter !_

J'espère que tout ça vous a plu !  
Bonne soirée !  
**June.**


	6. Chapter 5 : Too many friends

_Hello, hello !  
Je vais commencer par une tonne d'excuses ! Bordel j'avais pas prévu de mettre autant de temps ! J'vous ai balancé 4 chapitres en 4 nuits et là j'vous ai fait attendre 3 semaines ! Je suis vraiment désolé mais la reprise des cours m'a complètement perturbée dans l'écriture du chapitre. De plus j'ai eu un concert d'Indochine le samedi 9novembre (le concert le plus WHAT THE FUCK de ma vie, c'était magique), ce qui m'a encore plus perturbée vu que j'ai mis plus d'une semaine pour m'en remettre (et encore j'suis en deuil, même à l'heure où j'écris ce texte). De plus, de plus (double deplus) j'ai été vraiment bloqué à un endroit donc impossible de sortir un traitre mot.  
C'est la qu'on remercie ZAZA. Parce qu'elle m'a sortit du néant, m'a donné une super idée et j'ai fini le chapitre en 3 jours ! DONC MERCI BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUE JE FERAIS SANS TOI ?! _

_Sinon, vous avez vu THOR 2 ? (ouais ça date mais bon j'ai posté depuis donc bon...). SO MUCH LOKI.  
Y en a qui sont allé voir le live de Muse à Rome au ciné ? (perso j'attend gentiment le DVD gniahaha)._

_A part ça..._

**_THANK'S TO MY GIRLS._**  
_Vous n'êtes pas nombreuses et c'est bien normal sur ce site, je crois, mais vous me soutenez depuis le début et c'est ça ce qui compte. Toujours une petite review à chaque chapitre qui mènent à de petites conversation après. Ca fait plaisir de savoir que **My Sweet Prince** est lue. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur vous toutes ! Vous me donnez courage et envie pour continuer cette histoire. Merci Merci Merci ! _

**_THANK'S TO ZAZA._**  
_Sans toi ce chapitre n'était pas prêt d'être posté gosh. T'es la meilleure, mais ça tu le sais _

_Je vous laisse à présent lire ce chapitre 5 !  
J'vous LUV' ! _

_June. _

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_To many friends - Placebo  
_

**Lundi, Novembre 2013. **

Dominic pédalait rapidement. Son vélo dévalant une pente à vive allure il était si en retard. Les yeux plissés et les mèches dans le vent il crevait de froid mais continuait d'accélérer. Si seulement il s'était couché plutôt hier, quel abruti, ça lui apprendra à faire des sessions Skype avec Tom jusqu'à une heure du matin ! Il était 8h50 et il lui restait 500 mètres avant de galérer pour ranger son vélo dans le parking du lycée pour ensuite courir jusqu'au quatrième étage du bâtiment. Il grimaça rien que d'y penser et continua son sprint.

« Howard… Howard ? Dominic n'est pas là donc…

- NAN ATTENDEZ ! PRESENT ! »

Dominic fini par débouler en trombe dans la classe d'économie, essoufflé comme s'il avait couru un deux milles mètres et frigorifié. Sa veste était à moitié ouverte, son t-shirt en dépassait négligemment et ses cheveux… Il mettrait une semaine à les démêler.

Le professeur hocha la tête avec une mine résigné et il put s'assoir - s'affaler - sur sa chaise à côté d'un Tom qui rigolait discrètement. Les premières minutes du cours commencèrent et Dominic commença rapidement à somnoler sur sa table.

Le week-end avait été assez paisible. Il avait mis plusieurs heure à redevenir complètement calme après l'incident avec Matthew et avait fini par casser une baguette sur sa batterie ; l'heure de cours intensive ne l'ayant finalement pas suffit. Après une douche brulante et une cinquantaine de sms avec Tom, ses pensées avaient fini par ne plus se diriger vers le petit brun et il s'était endormit sereinement.

Le samedi Chris l'avait cependant appelé et avait commencé à le bombarder de questions à propos d'un soi-disant changement de comportement envers Tom et lui. Dominic avait d'abord nié, puis il s'était énervé et pour finir avait culpabilisé et avait répondu calmement aux questions de son ami. Pourquoi se détachait-il du groupe ? Pourquoi tant d'intérêt pour Matthew ? Pourquoi ne pas leur présenter ? Qu'avait ce garçon de si particulier ? Pourquoi Dom semblait autant se soucier de lui ? Et encore une dizaine de la sorte. Le blond avait répondu comme il le pouvait mais il avouait encore chercher les réponses à certaines interrogations. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il finit par ne penser qu'à ça une fois la conversation avec Chris terminée. Matthew redevint rapidement le centre de ses pensées et il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Parfois il revoyait tout simplement ce regard bleu, un peu perdu et totalement glacial. Cette couleur était si profonde et ne correspondait pas avec le genre de regard que Matthew lui lançait. Parfois il lui semblait réentendre cette diction approximative et forte, ces bégayements et hésitations à chaque phrase. Mais il réentend aussi le ton froid et claquant, la sureté des paroles. « Je crois que tu as pitié de moi ». Dominic ne comprenait pas, ne voulait pas savoir. Il n'avait pas pitié, il n'était pas comme ces personnes intéressées qui aident les autres pour qu'on les reconnaisse en tant que philanthrope de première catégorie, pour qu'on leur lance des fleurs, qu'on les aime. Dominic n'a pas besoins d'être aimé, il ne veut pas être reconnu. Il a juste vu ce garçon se faire brutaliser, il a vu un regard vide, il a vu de la solitude et il a agi. Il n'a pas réfléchit, il ne s'est pas posé de questions, il s'en fou des « qu'en dira-t-on ? » du lycée, il a aidé Matthew, c'est tout. Mais Matthew ne l'aidait pas. Tous ces silences, ces petites phrases mystérieuses, courtes, fades, toutes ces remarques et ces pensées à voix haute. Dominic ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas comment réagir face à ça, il ne sait pas à quoi il fait face.

Et si Matthew avait vraiment une maladie ? Il s'était beaucoup de fois posé la question. Même si la réponse était évidente, la nature du mal n'était pourtant pas encore identifiée et il se voyait mal lui demander au détour d'un repas à la cantine. « Au fait t'es juste attardé ou c'est plus sérieux ? ». Bizarrement Dominic crevait d'envie de le savoir, il n'avait pas peur, il voulait juste savoir ce qu'il devrait affronter. Devrait ? La possibilité qu'il reparle au petit brun devenait de plus en plus évidente et ça le perturbait grandement. Pourtant il ne se sentait pas prêt à bouder Matthew, comme si c'était quelque chose d'inenvisageable, comme si ça faisait tellement de temps qu'il se connaissait qu'une simple dispute de ce genre n'était pas assez pour les déranger. Mais ils se connaissaient depuis un mois seulement et ils avaient échangé si peu de mots.

Mais aujourd'hui, alors que Dominic était prêt à enfin avoir une conversation digne de ce nom avec Matthew il remarqua très vite que ce dernier n'était pas là. Et il n'apparut pas de la journée d'ailleurs. « Pourquoi ? » fut évidement la première pensée qui traversa le blond, puis « est-ce normal ? » pour enfin arriver à une conclusion qu'il avait oublié : Matthew n'était pratiquement jamais là le lundi. Une absence récurrente qui n'avait jamais vraiment inquiétée Dominic, même s'il s'en était vite aperçu. Il n'avait pas jugé important de demander à Matthew pourquoi était-il si souvent en retard, c'était surement en rapport avec cette pseudo-maladie dont il n'avait aucune information. Finalement Dominic commençait à ne pas supporter ce silence, ces questions, cette curiosité qui le tracassait et l'agaçait. Il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude, il ne devrait pas y faire attention. Oui mais c'était presque devenu important de savoir. Matthew, Matthew, Matthew. Toujours ce nom, toujours ce garçon. Et des tonnes des « pourquoi », des tonnes d'interrogations. Ça allait le rendre fou. Il fallait qu'il trouve une réponse à ce problème, ce problème aux yeux bleus et au corps squelettique.

* * *

« On fait quoi alors samedi ? Demande Chris.

- Bah on va chez Dom !

- Mes parents sont pas là du week-end. Encore une convention ou un truc du genre, explique Dom.

- OK parfait ! J'ai acheté un nouveau micro pour ma caméra faudra qu'on la teste avec vos instruments ! S'enthousiaste Tom.

- La caméra c'est bien beau mais on reste dormir ? Si oui, on mange quoi ?

- Chris est-ce que la seule chose qui te motive dans la vie est la bouffe ?

- Pourquoi tu poses la question Tom ? Rit Dom.

- J'aime la basse aussi ! Et les filles…

- Blondes… renchérit Dom.

- A forte poitrine, s'amuse Tom.

- Qui portent le nom de Kelly, ajoute Dom.

- Ouais bon ça va hein ! Se vexe Chris.

- Ca marche tout le temps c'est énorme ! S'exclame Dom.

- Bref. La bouffe ? Dom c'est toi cette fois je crois.

- C'est même assuré, j'ai vérifié le calendrier ! Renchérit Chris.

- Ah ouais ok, donc je fournis la cave, les lits et la bouffe ! Sympa les mecs.

- C'est le calendrier ! Le calendrier des jours où on s'occupe de la bouffe, c'est comme ça. Tu ne vas pas nous faire une révolution, il existe depuis la troisième ! Se défend Tom.

- Non c'est bon espèce d'idiot, j'vais laisser ton calendrier tranquille !

- Parfait ! Voilà la liste ! »

Dom soupira, un petit sourire en coin et prit la liste des courses fraichement préparée par Tom en cours de maths. Il regarda sa montre : 16h15. C'était la seule journée où ils finissaient tôt tous les trois et il aurait voulu rester avec Tom et Chris pendant le trajet qui les ramenait chez eux mais il devait en profiter pour aller au supermarché le plus proche. Au moins se serait fait et il n'aurait plus à s'en souciait de la semaine. Il s'excusa alors auprès de ses deux amis, monta sur son vélo et pris le chemin du centre-ville pour entrer dans le premier Tesco qui venait.

* * *

**_- Crackers_**

**_- Chips poulet, barbecue, nature, vinaigre. OUBLIE PAS AU VINAIGRE._**

**_- Curly_**

**_- Knacky Balls (pas celles au fromage c'est déguelasse)_**

**_- Coca (si tu prends du Zéro je te tue)_**

**_- Jus d'orange et ananas_**

**_- Vodka_**

**_- Jack Daniels_**

**_- Bière (Tout sauf de la Desperados on n'est pas des putain de tapettes et Chris va péter un câble)_**

**_- Rhum_**

**_- Pizza surgelée (4 ou 5 sinon on va encore se battre)_**

Dominic resta un moment blasé devant cette liste. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient un régiment à venir. Et tout cet alcool, ils étaient que trois ! Et où est-ce qu'il pouvait trouver tout ça ? Son fournisseur était en vacances en France et le magasin ne le laissera jamais passer à la caisse avec tout ça. Dom espéra un moment que le bar de son père était encore bien remplit pour pouvoir y prendre deux ou trois bouteilles, sinon ce sera soda pour tout le monde. Ca leur fera du bien tiens.

Après s'être perdu une bonne dizaine de fois et avoir remplie son panier de produit tous plus ou moins gras et non recommandés pour une alimentation saine et une santé de fer, il se dirigea enfin vers le rayon surgelé pour trouver des pizzas. Il frissonna une fois arrivé à la hauteur des réfrigérateurs ouverts et commença à fouiller parmi les différents goûts et différentes tailles.

Il en était à la deuxième aux quatre fromages quand il sentit une présence derrière lui, dérangé il se retourna rapidement et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer.

« Bonjour ! »

Devant lui se tenait Matthew. Toujours aussi droit, il tenait dans sa main une boite de glaces à la fraise qu'on achète généralement aux enfants qui sont trop jeunes pour les cornets au café. Le petit brun n'était vêtu que d'un t-shirt bleu uni et il tremblait comme une feuille au milieu du rayon. Mais ce qui laissa Dominic sans voix un moment était une succession de petites choses. Premièrement Matthew souriait et ça changeait complètement de son visage de marbre et de son regard perdu qu'il arbore au lycée. Ses yeux brillaient un peu et ressortait sur sa peau blanche et grâce au t-shirt qui était presque de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient différents, plus… courts ? Oui. Il avait coupé ses cheveux mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'ils étaient toujours aussi négligés et décoiffés.

Deuxièmement, il venait de lui dire « bonjour » comme si il ne s'était rien passé entre eux vendredi soir. Se pouvait-il qu'il lui pardonne aussi facilement ? Pourtant Dom avait été assez brutal et vulgaire. Pourtant il était devant lui, à lui sourire, comme s'ils s'étaient quittés en bons amis.

Enfin, et c'est bien ce qui perturbait le plus Dominic, Matthew avait l'air d'un petit garçon. A la vue de cet adolescent aux yeux brillants et au sourire timide mais franc Dominic ne pouvait trouver aucun autre mot à part « mignon ». Ca s'affichait dans sa tête comme un panneau publicitaire, avec de grosses lettres lumineuses. Le garçon en face de lui donnait envie de se coller à lui, de le réchauffer dans ses bras, de le protéger. On avait envie de le faire sourire toute sa vie, de faire en sorte que ces yeux soit brillants tous les jours. On a envie qu'il nous dise bonjour tout le temps. Dominic resta quelques longues secondes complètement déboussolés avant de reprendre ses esprits et de sourire timidement.

« Salut, Matthew.

- J-J'étais en train de choisir une boite de glace quand… quand je t'ai vu alors je me suis dit que toi si tu m'avais vu tu serais venu me dire bonjour alors… alors j'ai fait la même chose, comme si moi j'étais toi, mais je suis moi et toi… toi tu es toi.

- Qu-

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens acheter ici ? Moi je suis avec ma mère, elle est au rayon des céréales je crois. Tu aimes la pizza ? Moi... Moi je préfère quand elle est faite maison, c'est plus sain, enfin ça c'est maman qui le dit. J'ai jamais gouté les pizzas surgelées. C'est bon ?

- Ouais c'est… plus gras et plus rapide à faire. C'est cool ouais. On en mange souvent entre potes, répondit enfin Dominic.

- Thomas et l'autre garçon, le… le grand, je crois que j'ai entendu Chris une fois mais je ne suis pas sure… C'est Chris comme… comme Christopher ?

- Ouais c'est ça, Christopher. Ta mémoire à chaque fois, ça me tue !

- Tu ne peux pas mourir et ensuite venir me parler Dominic. Tu dis des choses bizarres, j'aime bien, parfois et parfois… parfois je ne comprends pas.

- Ah ouais ? Bah, désolé… Oh je voulais savoir un truc vu que t'es là. »

Il ne savait pas, il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'apprêtait à demander une telle chose mais il allait le faire, tant pis. En face de lui Matthew attendait la suite de sa phrase. Il semblait différent, si différent de d'habitude, c'est pourquoi Dominic posa sa question.

« Est-ce que… Enfin, samedi y a Chris et Tom qui viennent chez moi parce que y a pas mes parents et… fin c'est un truc sympa, tranquille tu vois ? Enfin bref. Est-ce que tu veux te joindre à nous ? J'veux dire, si ça te gène t'es pas obligé de rester dormir on te ramènera, Chris a une voiture mais… fin ça pourrait être sympa quoi… Et y aura de la pizza, surgelée.

- Une soirée avec Chris et Tom et toi et moi, et y aura de la pizza surgelée, répéta Matthew. J'aimerai bien, oui, je serai… je serai content de venir.

- Super ! Alors d'habitude on commence tôt genre vers 18h mais si tu veux venir plus tôt ou plus tard c'est comme tu veux hein.

- Attend Dominic, il f-faut que je demande.

- Que tu demandes ?

- Ma mère, c'est elle qui décide si j'ai le droit de sortir. P-Parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de sortir avec des amis. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup alors c'est elle qui décide, tu comprends.

- Ah, d'accord. Bah tu me diras alors ! »

Matthew hocha la tête. Il semblait à Dom que son sourire s'était agrandit au moment où il lui avait proposé de venir samedi. Il lui rendit alors avant de s'excuser et de se diriger vers les caisses. Il s'en alla juste avant qu'une femme au visage tiré et aux yeux fatigués se dirige rapidement sur le petit brun qui était resté au milieu des frigos, toujours aussi tremblant.

« Matthew ! Où est ta veste ?! Tu vas attraper froid, regardes tu trembles ! Soupira-t-elle.

- Je sais pas. J'étais derrière toi et après tu m'as demandé d'aller chercher du lait alors je-je suis partit au rayon frais. Mais j'ai vu qu'il y avait une promotion sur les glaces et j'avais chaud. Et-Et alors j'ai enlevé ma veste, je crois que je l'ai posé sur un… sur un frigo et après j'ai pris une boite de glace à la fraise… Enfin c'est Vanille-Fraise, tu vois, y a une partie blanche et l'autre rose. Je sais pas où est ma veste. Je sais pas… Je sais pas où est ma veste… »

La femme posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils comme pour lui assurer qu'elle était là et que rien n'était grave. Elle prit la boite de glace de ses mains pour la mettre dans un sac isotherme avant d'aller chercher la veste qui était effectivement abandonnée à côté des glaces. Parfois elle avait l'impression de s'occuper éternellement d'un enfant de cinq ans. Matthew était maladroit et tête en l'air, quand il parlait il passait du coq à l'âne sans qu'on sache vraiment pourquoi. Pour lui tout avait un lien alors il continuait son récit infernal. Une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui elle avait eu peur quand elle ne l'avait pas vu revenir avec le litre de lait. Encore une fois elle a couru sans réfléchir un peu partout avant de le trouver au milieu de ce rayon. Encore une fois elle avait cru perdre son bébé, son petit garçon, son adolescent. Mais Marylin Bellamy vit comme ça depuis 17 ans. Dix-sept années à courir, à se soucier, à protéger.

Quand on lui a annoncé que Matthew ne serait jamais normal elle avait pleuré. Des heures et des heures, elle s'était demandé ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour que son fils mérite ça. Pourquoi lui et pas un autre. Qu'avait-elle pu rater ? Et puis elle avait accepté. Des mois et des mois de préparations. D'abord trop fragile elle s'était ensuite endurcie au cours des années. Elle n'avait plus peur du regard des gens sur son fils, sur sa famille. Malgré les échecs et la solitude créée par un mari absent elle s'était relevée plusieurs fois et avait continué à se battre. Elle s'était battue pour que Matthew entre en maternelle, puis en primaire. Elle s'était battue pour qu'on accepte son fils, qu'on ne voit pas qu'un mot dérangeant sur une feuille mais un petit homme qui veut grandir comme les autres. Chaque jour était une nouvelle lutte, de nouvelles épreuves mais Marylin se tenait prête. Elle serait à côté de son petit dernier jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à la fin, elle en avait fait le serment, elle se battrait contre cette foutue maladie.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle la sécha rapidement avant de reposer sa main sur le volant de la voiture. Ils étaient sortis du magasin et rentraient à la maison. Matthew avait recommencé à parler, il racontait qu'il avait rencontré un camarade de classe dans le magasin. Marylin n'avait pas tout écouté mais elle savait que dans la soirée Matthew allait répéter la même chose à son frère. Elle se concentra sur les paroles fortes et approximatives de son fils. Elle comprit plusieurs fois un nom qui revenait. Et puis Matthew s'arrêta d'un coup de parler. Il regarda autour de lui avant de rouvrir la bouche.

« On m'a invité à une soirée samedi. C'est- C'est chez le garçon dont je t'ai parlé. Il y aura ses deux amis aussi. Il m'a demandé si je voulais venir. Après il a précisé que j-je pouvais venir avant ou après 18h et que si je ne voulais pas dormir chez lui son ami pouvait me ramener parce qu'il… il a une voiture. Et il y aura de la pizza aussi, de la pizza surgelée. Il dit que c'est bon. T-tu crois que c'est bon ? Est-ce que je peux y aller ?

- Il est dans ta classe ?

- Oui.

- Et vous vous connaissez bien ?

- C'est un ami.

- Un ami ? Est-ce que tu es bien sûr ? Tu te rappelles la dernière fois ? Le garçon qui t'avais emmené à la plage n'était pas un ami. Matthew n'oublie pas il y a connaissance et ami.

- C'est un vrai… un vrai ami.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé d'alcool ? Tu es sûr que vous ne serez que quatre ? Est-ce que tu sais si un garçon bien ? Il n'est pas bizarre, qu'il ne fume pas ?

- Non, maman, il a tous les critères pour être normal.

- Les critères ?

- Les critères que Paul m'a donnés pour… pour évaluer si quelqu'un est normal.

- Comment il s'appelle ?

- Dominic, il est dans ma classe, on a tous les cours en option, on fait français et, et-

-Oui, oui. Dominic ? Ce n'est pas une fille ?

- Non, non c'est un garçon ! Dominic Howard, sexe masculin, né en décembre 1996, blond aux yeux bleus, parfois… parfois gris. Est-ce que je peux y aller ?

- Je vais voir avec ton frère. »

* * *

_Bon alors j'ai pas vraiment corrigé le chapitre donc désolé si y a des fautes ou des manques de mots :/ Je repasserai plus tard pour le faire ! _

_Pour celles qui se demandent "Tesco" c'est un genre de Monoprix mais en Angleterre, y en a une tonne partout et c'est là que tout le monde va pour faire une course quoi. Sinon vous avez déjà peut-être vu la photo de Matt qui se fou un sac plastique sur la tête pour pas être pris en photo ? Bah c'est un sac Tesco MDRR_  
_Bon à la base Zaza avait donné une super idée : la rencontre se passait dans un Grand Frais ! MDRR mais bon... Grand Frais quoi. _

_Vous avez aimé ? :B_  
_j'espère en tout cas ! _

_J'ai rien d'autre à ajouter donc... Bonne nuit et merci d'avoir lu ! J'attend vos review avec impatience ! _

_June._


	7. Chapter 6 : Lost

_Hello hellooooo ! _

_Regardez-moi ça ! Un nouveau chapitre en très peu de temps (enfin pour moi :p) ! Il ne m'a fallu qu'une chanson bien tristounette mais très belle (je nomme **Inside My Heart** de Florent Dorin - Go écouter ça amigos !), une embrouille familliale et de la bonne grosse volonté pour pondre un chapitre en quelques heures ! Bon alors il est un peu plus petit que les autres mais si je l'avais continué il serait devenu soit trop long soit il aurait eu la bonne taille mais j'aurai coupé l'histoire au mauvais moment et ça ne m'aurait pas plu donc... voilou. _

_Vous attendiez toutes cette soirée avec les 3 boulets et le Maffiou et bien... vous allez être servies (enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça haha) !_  
_Ne soyez pas trop déçue quand même, moi je vous aimes hein :3_

_- **Petite excuse/récap' :** Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu tout de suite le chapitre 5 mais j'avais fait une BIG faute. A la fin j'ai parlé d'un certains "James" qui était le frêre de Matthew. En fait c'est **PAUL.** Mais je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai appelé comme ça en écrivant ._. Alors je l'ai changé mais peut-être que certaine avaient déjà lu le chapitre avant que je ne corrige ça ! Donc voilà. James n'existe pas il s'agit bien de Paul (comme le vrai Paul Bellamy quoi... bwef.)_

_**THANK'S TO :**_

_**Vous toutes ! (And again, and again and agaiiiin).**_

_**-Il y a une lectrice qui m'a laissé une review sans s'identifier (ou alors elle n'a pas de compte). Donc je voulais la remercier publiquement vu que je ne peux le faire en MP. Merci à toi très chère Inconnue, ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! :B **_

_Sur ce... Bonne lecture mes très chères !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_Lost - Avenged Sevenfold  
_

**Mardi, Novembre 2013.**

Il était midi et demi et Tom, Chris et Dom bavardaient tranquillement dans un coin de la cour du lycée. Un petit rayon de soleil s'était faufilé entre les nuages gris alors ils en avaient profité pour ne pas rester enfermé dans la salle du foyer.

« Au fait, pour samedi, j'ai invité Matthew. »

Dominic avait parlé aux garçons de la rencontre avec Matthew la veille au supermarché. Il n'avait pas donné les détails parce qu'il ne savait pas trop si l'espèce de conversation qu'il avait eu avec le petit brun était considérée comme bizarre ou non. C'était d'ailleurs assez paradoxale étant donné qu'il l'avait invité pour toute une soirée ; Tom et Chris seraient donc bien obligés de remarquer sa façon particulière de s'exprimer. Dom n'espérait cependant qu'une chose il voulait que Matthew arrive à parler autant qu'au supermarché et qu'il laisse cette timidité qui le prenait au lycée, de côté. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit intimidé par ses amis ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Le blond attendit une réponse de ses amis qui semblèrent pris dans une grande réflexion, puis Chris sourit et Dom gagna un peu plus de confiance.

« C'est bien, dit-il, enfin je crois…

- Il a dit oui ? Demanda Tom.

- Non, il devait demander à sa mère, je lui ai dit de ne pas trop se presser.

- T'as acheté plus de nourriture alors ?

- Euh, c'est pas la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé Tom, rit Dom. Et puis vu sa carrure il doit pas être aussi goinfre que vous deux !

- Est-ce que tu vas nous le présenter de façon « officielle » avant samedi au moins ? Propose Chris.

- Ouais, je… ouais, bien sûr.

- OK, cool. »

Dominic soupira discrètement de soulagement. Il s'était attendu à une réponse positive de la part de Chris, mais la réaction de Tom était ce qui l'avait le plus angoissé. Quand il avait annoncé avoir invité Matthew toute son attention s'était posée sur son meilleur ami. Avec joie il n'avait aperçu aucun signe de déception ou d'ennuis, juste de la curiosité mais ça c'était normal ; Tom était curieux de tout. Dominic sourit et ils changèrent de conversation. Il n'attendait plus que la réponse de Matthew pour pouvoir pleinement penser à ce week-end.

Bizarrement il éprouvait une certaine impatience, comme si cette soirée allait être une fête énorme. Au contraire ce serait juste un moment tranquille, passé avec ses amis, autour d'un film ou de leurs instruments avec de quoi manger et boire. Mais Dominic se rendit rapidement compte que c'était la perspective que Matthew se joigne à eux qui le rendait presque euphorique. Euphorique ? Le blond ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait pour lui en ce moment. Il y a quelques jours le simple fait de penser à Matthew le rendait nerveux et maintenant il n'avait qu'une envie c'était rester avec lui pour le connaitre un peu mieux, voir s'il est possible de rire ou de passer du bon temps avec lui. En y repensant Dominic se souvint qu'il ne s'était même pas excusé pour vendredi dernier ; la façon avec laquelle il s'était énervé sur le petit brun était vraiment trop brutale à son gout. Il regrettait amèrement.

Le blond avait un peu abandonné la conversation de ses amis et regardait à présent le sol, ressassant les paroles crues qu'il avait hurlé face à Matthew. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi le petit brun ne s'était pas énervé aussi face à sa réaction et pourquoi il semblait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Dans sa pleine contemplation de ses chaussures Dominic fut interrompu par une ombre devant lui. Il leva la tête et se retrouva face à Matthew. A côté Tom et Chris avaient arrêté de parler et semblaient regarder la scène avec attention.

« Est-ce… Est-ce que je peux te-te parler Dominic ?

- Ailleurs ?

- Oui. »

Dominic hocha la tête et suivit Matthew qui l'emmena dans les toilettes drôle d'endroit pour le blond mais il ne dit rien et attendit que le brun parle.

Ce dernier avait l'air nerveux, il regardait partout autour de lui sauf Dom. Il était pris comme d'un tic nerveux au niveau de l'épaule droite et ses mains serraient avec force son pull déjà assez déformé comme ça. Dom ne sachant pas comment réagir décida finalement de briser le silence mais Matthew ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Je ne viendrais pas s-samedi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ma… Mon frère a dit qu-que je ne te connais p-pas assez. Mais il a f-faux ! Je te connais. Mais il ne veut pas… »

Une vague de déception submergea Dominic sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Face à lui Matthew semblait toujours aussi perdu, le garçon vif de la veille avait disparu et devait être à des kilomètres d'ici. Dom aurait voulu passer cette soirée avec Matthew, il aurait voulu que ça marche. Et à la vue du petit brun, le cœur de Dom ne fit que se serrer ; pourquoi était-il si stressé ? Il aurait voulu qu'il se sente en confiance avec lui, qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas là pour le juger. Le blond s'avança un peu et essaya de plonger son regard dans celui de Matthew.

« Ecoute je suis désolé. Je suis désolé pour vendredi soir. J'aurais pas dû te crier dessus comme ça, c'était stupide. Je veux pas que tu te sentes en danger ou je ne sais pas trop quoi quand t'es avec moi, fin je t'aime bien alors je serai jamais là pour t'humilier ou quoi. Tu peux être tranquille quand on est tous les deux. Ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi c'était une erreur, vraiment… Excuses-moi.

- Tu ne t'es p-pas excusé hier, je n-ne comprends pas.

- Oui ! Oui je sais j'ai été con, excuse-moi. Encore.

- Tu t'excuses beaucoup de fois… Est-ce que t-tu fais ça parce que je suis autiste Dominic ? »

Le blond vacilla dangereusement et se retint au lavabo à côté de lui. « Autiste ». Un raz de marée balaya son cerveau et plus rien ne fut clair. Matthew le fixait à présent et semblait chercher à comprendre la réaction de Dominic. Ce dernier haletait, les yeux grands ouverts ; on aurait pu lui dire qu'il était lui-même atteint d'une maladie il aurait réagi de la même façon. Et le ton monotone de Matthew et la simplicité avec laquelle il avait balancé l'information. Oui il l'avait tout simplement balancée. Toute cette naïveté dans ces paroles, toute cette vérité. Cette dure vérité. Et ces yeux bleus qui vous fixent et qui ne comprennent pas. Et Dominic qui ne comprend pas non plus, qui ne sait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Ils sont juste là, tous les deux, l'un encaisse, l'autre subit. Il subit mais il ne le sait pas. Sait-il vraiment, ce petit brun, ce qu'une telle phrase peut engendrer ? Sait-il vraiment ce que cela veut dire. Sait-il qu'on n'annonce pas ça dans des putains de toilettes dégueulasses ? Dominic a envie de vomir, sa tête tourne, sa vue est flou. Ses jointures blanchissent tellement ses doigts serrent forts le rebord blanc du lavabo. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ?!

Sans vraiment prendre conscience de ses gestes, Dominic se redressa, glissant sur le carrelage humide, lança un regard confus vers Matthew et s'enfuit en courant. Lors de quelques secondes de lucidités il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi lâche qu'à cet instant mais son instinct reprit le dessus et il s'en alla bien loin des toilettes. Pourquoi ? Il ne trouvera surement jamais la réponse à cette réponse bien qu'elle soit claire. Claire mais dure. La peur. C'est tout ce qui faisait réagit Dominic pour l'instant. Il pensait être capable d'assumer, il pensait pouvoir surmonter ça, faire comme si on ne parlait que d'un petit rhume. Mais la vérité était bien plus moche, elle dégoulinait comme un liquide poisseux. Là, tout de suite, Dominic ne se voyait pas assumer ça. Il ne le voulait pas. Alors il s'éloigna, encore et encore. Il sécha les cours de l'après-midi parce qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la même classe que Matthew. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer son regard par mégarde, il ne voulait pas se sentir obligé de s'expliquer.

Dominic marcha pendant plus de deux heures sur le bord de mer. Le rayon de soleil était partit, le vent était monté, les nuages s'imposaient. La température avait chutée et son simple sweatshirt ne le réchauffait plus. Les cheveux aux vents, le regard vide il contemplait les vagues qui se fracassaient contre les rochers de la côte. Il marcha jusqu'aux falaises et il s'assit au bord. Pendant plus de deux heures il essaya de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Il passa toute cette après-midi à se maudire, à s'insulter. Quand l'orage retentit Dominic hurla. Il hurla parce qu'il était perdu, parce qu'il se détestait, parce qu'il était en colère. Il était en colère contre lui, en colère contre la maladie, en colère contre Matthew et sa naïveté. Il passa ces deux heures à essayer de maitriser sa peur. Il essaya de trouver des solutions. Il essaya de comprendre, encore et encore. Quand la pluie commença à assombrir les trottoirs et à mouiller ses vêtements, Dominic sécha une larme qui coulait doucement sur sa joue glacée. Encore une fois il ne comprit pas pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon. Cette larme n'était pas le résultat d'une immense tristesse, elle était le fruit d'une profonde détresse. De la détresse et de la rage.

* * *

A 18h30 un téléphone sonna dans une petite maison. Un jeune homme répondit, il hocha deux ou trois fois la tête et fronça les sourcils. Une main dans les cheveux il commença à piétiner sur place. Une réponse furtive plus tard et il reposa brusquement le téléphone sur la table basse, attrapa son manteau et fonça vers sa voiture en direction du lycée de Teignmouth. Le trajet pourtant court lui parut comme interminable. Une fois arrivé il ne prit pas la peine de se garer ni de fermer la voiture et se dirigea en courant à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Là le proviseur du lycée l'accompagna au fond de la cour. Il s'arrêta en court de chemin et fit signe au jeune homme de continuer sans lui, il l'attendrait là. Alors le plus jeune obéis et se retint de courir vers ce qui semblait être les toilettes du bâtiment B du lycée.

Une fois arrivé il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte quelques secondes avant de se précipiter vers un corps frêle collé contre le mur du fond. Il s'avérait être un garçon, tremblant de tous ses membres, la tête baissée. Le jeune homme le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Le plus petit sembla se raidir mais finalement se détendit et se laissa aller dans les bras qui l'entouraient.

« P-paul… souffla le plus fragile.

- J'suis là Matt, ça va aller, ça va aller.

- D'acc-accord. »

Le lendemain des ragots racontaient partout dans le lycée qu'un étudiant était resté planté dans les toilettes toute l'après-midi et que personne n'avait pu le faire sortir à part un membre de sa famille qui était venu le chercher…

* * *

_Bon... Ne me détestez pas ! Je sais que vous la vouliez toutes cette soirée mais... C'était dans le script depuis le début ! J'y suis pour rien ! Demandez à Zaza ! ._. (enfin nan vous pouvez pas mais même !)._

_Bwef. Ca vous à quand même plu j'espère ?! :o_  
_Je sens déjà les jolis review bien piquantes pour Monsieur Howard, j'attend ça avec impatience haha ! _

_So much love for you ! _  
Good Night.

**June.**


	8. Chapter 7 : Pain

**_JOYEUX NOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL ! _**

_Alors tout d'abord je porte plainte (enfin nan parce que bon quand même...) contre Fanfiction parce que j'ai pas pu vous poster ce chapitre hier à cause d'un gros bug du site qui ne me laissait pas atteindre mon profil o Donc j'avais un peu les boules étant donné que je m'étais donné la motivation hier pour finir le chapitre pile poil pour le 25 et ben non... _

_Bon après peut-être que le site a une espèce de 6ème sens et a donc détecté le côté totalement déprimant de mon chapitre et n'a pas voulu que je vienne gacher l'ambiance de Noel... Hum. _  
_Bon comme ça vous êtes prévenues mes chères, le chapitre d'avant était triste ? Vous n'avez pas encore lu celui-ci ! _  
_Enfin voilà voilà... _

_Vous avez passez un bon Noel ? (J'AI EU LE LIVE DE MUSE A ROME HO OUIIIIIIIIII). Moi oui c'était assez coolos, la famille toussa toussa ! [même s'il manquait mon Zaza quand même - d'ailleurs petit mot pour elle : t'étais pas du tout au courant qu'il y aurait ce genre de scène dans l'histoire alors j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Ne t'énerves pas en découvrant le nom du nouveau personnage de l'histoire hehehe ]_

**_Pour ce chapitre : _**  
_Allez sur Youtube, trouvez **Mother's journey** de Yann Tiersen, écoutez-le en boucle pour que ça tienne tout le chapitre, sortez les mouchoirs et tout va bien se passer ! _[ECOUTEZ MOI CETTE CHANSON PENDANT LA LECTURE PITIEEEEEEEEEEE ._.]

_Bonne Lecture ! :3_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_Pain – Three Days Grace_

**Mercredi, Novembre 2013. **

« Tu ne joues pas aujourd'hui Matthew ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- 'Pas envie.

- Tu sais qu'on est ici pour que tu joues, ou peut-être préfères-tu parler ?

- A part taper ma guitare contre le mur je n'ai rien envie de faire avec elle. Et je ne veux pas parler.

- Et le piano alors ?

- Je n'aime pas votre piano. »

John Winchester passa une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants et soupira discrètement. Bientôt 14 ans qu'il accompagnait Matthew en tant que psychologue.

Il avait installé son cabinet dans une petite maison inoccupée, au cœur du quartier résidentiel de Teingmouth. Bâtie avec 2 étages, la maison offrait la possibilité à John de faire du rez-de-chaussée son lieu de travail et des deux étages une partie privée où il résidait. La grande surface de son lieu de travail avait facilité son projet professionnel lier l'étude psychologique du patient tout en l'aidant à s'ouvrir et à s'épanouir par le biais de la musique. Par ce fait, une grande pièce à côté du bureau principal avait des murs isolant et entreposaient un piano imposant ainsi que quelques autres instrument tel qu'un violon ou une guitare folk.

La combinaison liant musique et confidences avait emballé Matthew dès son plus jeune âge et John n'avait pas eu de mal à commencer une thérapie avec le petit brun. Mais comme John s'y était attendu, avec l'âge Matthew avait de plus en plus de crises d'angoisse ou de chocs émotionnels qu'il ne voulait plus partager avec son psychologue, avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui quand il avait vu le jeune homme entrer dans son bureau et l'air sombre de Paul qui l'accompagnait il avait rapidement compris que cette séance n'allait pas être simple.

En effet, depuis plus d'une demi-heure Matthew était assis sur un tabouret et tournait le dos au piano de John. Sa jambe tressautait rapidement et ses doigts s'acharnaient les uns contre les autres. John pu détailler une nouvelle fois l'état pitoyable des mains de Matthew ; si longues et fines, c'étaient de vraies mains de pianiste, mais si abimées. Sa peau était blanche et sèche, les ongles de ses doigts étaient tous rongés jusqu'au sang et dans son acharnement le brun arrachait les petites peaux qui dépassaient et saignaient. John aurait voulu arrêter ces doigts de s'écorcher, il aurait aimé prendre ces mains pâles et froides dans les siennes bronzées et chaudes. Il aurait aimé pouvoir nettoyer et soigner ces plaies. Mais Matthew était si distant, sa pathologie l'empêchant d'apprécier ou de ne serait-ce que supporter un contact humain inconnu. Alors John continua à l'observer. Le jeune homme semblait réfléchir à une tonne de choses à la minute, ses yeux bougeant dans tous les sens sauf dans sa direction. Evidement ceci étant fait exprès ; Matthew mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas rencontrer le regard de John. Il ne le regardait pas, ne lui parlait pas. Depuis le début de la séance le petit brun s'était muré dans un silence glacial. Leur seul échange ayant était rapide et cassant.

John voulait pourtant faire parler Matthew, du moins il voulait le voir exprimer quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'une petite émotion, un état d'esprit, parce qu'il était dans le flou total. Quand il avait vu les deux frères arriver il avait compris que Paul aurait voulu prendre la place de Matthew et parler pendant une heure. Cela aurait bien arrangé John il aurait compris la situation et cette séance aurait été bénéfique pour au moins une personne. Mais tous les trois étaient ici pour Matthew et seulement lui. Alors John se résolu à essayer une nouvelle approche.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais me parler de quelque chose ? Est-ce que tu pourrais me raconter ta journée d'hier par exemple ? Dit-il doucement.

- NON ! »

La voix résonna dans la pièce, puissante et claire, faisant vibrer les instruments présents autour d'eux. Matthew s'était brusquement levé envoyant valser le tabouret sur lequel il était assis. Ses mains formaient à présent des poings qu'il semblait serrer beaucoup trop fort. Ses bras étaient le long de son corps, tous ses muscles étaient tendus et quand John capta son regard il avait l'impression de pouvoir y lire une énorme détresse. Il avait fait très attention à sa question, essayant de ne pas tomber sur la corde sensible du jeune homme mais apparemment il s'était lourdement trompé. Par expérience et parce que Matthew n'était plus vraiment un secret pour lui, John resta assis à sa place ; n'importe quelle tentative pour s'approcher du garçon serait de toute façon vaine. Il serra les dents et attendit de voir si ce dernier allait bouger ou parler. Mais rien ne se passa, pendant plusieurs minutes le plus âgé regarda le petit brun se tenir debout devant lui, il était de profil mais son visage exprimait tellement de choses, plus que d'ordinaire. Matthew semblait dans un conflit intérieur plutôt violent, et ses poings ne desserraient pas et ses muscles restaient si tendus, son expression était si meurtrie. Il était rare pour John de voir de telles réactions sur le jeune homme. Il l'appela une fois, deux fois, trois mais il n'eut jamais de réponse. A la place, la respiration du plus jeune commença à être de plus en plus saccadée, forte, des espèces de sanglots semblaient vouloir sortir de sa gorge, des gémissements à peine audibles franchissaient parfois la barrière de ses fines lèvres. Matthew semblait perdre le contrôle, alors John fit ce qu'on lui avait appris pendant ses études, ce qu'il faisait toujours avec Matthew ou d'autre ; il continua à lui parler, à l'appeler. Il lui demanda s'il voulait parler d'autre chose. « Peut-être que tu peux me parler de lundi alors, ou de ton weekend, Matthew ? Matthew, il faut que tu te calmes, parles-moi. ».

« JE NE VEUX PAS PARLER ! »

Tout explosa, le corps frêle semblait sur le point de se briser et John resta un moment figé par ce cri, ce hurlement.

« JE VAIS BIEN ! JE VAIS BIEN ! JE NE VEUX PAS PARLER ! »

Matthew hurlait, son corps était pris de soubresauts mais il restait sur place, les yeux fermés, il hurlait encore et encore. John se leva alors, il s'approcha lentement, gardant tout de même une distance assez importante entre le petit brun et lui. Il n'avait jamais vu le plus jeune dans cet état. Il était comme quasi hystérique, complètement déstabilisé, hors de contrôle, perdu dans une immense détresse. Cette cascade d'émotions était si rare chez les patients atteints d'autisme, si rare chez Matthew. Et pourtant, il était devant lui et s'époumonait, la tête baissée et le corps raide.

John comprit rapidement qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire, alors pour la première fois, il alla chercher Paul dans la salle d'attente. Il était clair que la seule personne apte à calmer Matthew et présente dans cette maison était ce grand frère, toujours là, toujours à accourir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit ; il accourut. Sans prendre de précaution il prit Matthew par les épaules et essaya de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, de le calmer.

« JE VAIS BIEN ! JE VAIS BIEN ! Je vais bien ! »

Le petit brun passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, la tête toujours baissée. Il avait cette fois les yeux grands ouverts ; John et Paul semblèrent alors d'un coup comme paralysés. Sur la peau pâle de son visage une larme coulait doucement. Ses yeux si clairs étaient brillants et pour une fois son regard vide était emplit d'émotions, une tonne d'émotions, trop d'émotions. S'en était trop, pour Matthew, pour cet ado si innocent et distant de toute forme de sentiments. Le jeune homme était en train de craquer, littéralement. Il répétait encore et encore les mêmes mots et l'unique larme avait était remplacée par une, puis deux, puis trois. Elles dévalaient sur ses joues, continuaient dans son cou ou s'écrasaient par terre. Mais aucun sanglot ne se faisait entendre, juste une affirmation qui devenait de plus en plus faible, tremblante, bancale.

« Je vais bien ! Je vais bien ! Je vais bien... »

Paul plaqua son frère contre lui et entoura facilement le petit corps de ses bras plus musclés. Il le sera fort contre lui, tellement fort. Matthew laissa tranquille ses cheveux et se crispa quelques secondes, comme à son habitude quand on l'étreignait. Puis ses bras redescendirent lentement et sa main gauche agrippa avec fermeté le bras de son grand frère. Paul cacha son visage dans les cheveux en bataille de Matthew et lui murmura des petites phrases que John ne put entendre mais qui semblèrent calmer peu à peu le plus jeune d'entre eux. Les plaintes de Matthew finirent par n'être que des sons à peine audible, une phrase fantôme qui trahissait un grand mal être et une pure tristesse.

« Je vais… Je… »

Paul releva la tête et croisa le regard désolé de John. Tous deux se comprenaient et savaient que ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était que le début d'une longue bataille pour Matthew et pour eux. Ils savaient que les jours qui allaient suivre allaient être éprouvants pour cette petite famille et que la remise en confiance du petit brun prendrait du temps et de l'énergie, beaucoup d'énergie. Mais tous deux savaient aussi que cette extériorisation, ce rejet d'émotions était aussi le début d'un chemin vers la guérison. Le mal avait été fait, il ne fallait plus que panser les plaies et retrouver la paix. Mais Paul se demandait souvent au milieu d'un nuit agitée ou quand il tenait son frère dans ses bras ; la trouveraient-ils un jour cette paix ?

Une chose était pourtant sure pour Paul Bellamy ; il allait retrouver le petit con qui avait fait souffrir son frère. Il allait le retrouver et lui faire comprendre qu'on ne joue pas avec Matthew, on ne touche pas à sa famille.

* * *

A plusieurs centaines de mètres, à l'autre bout du village, sur des rochers, au-dessus d'une mer agitée, Dominic regarda une dixième fois son portable. Il sonnait depuis quelques secondes, le nom affichant celui de Chris. Son doigt pressa l'écran tactile au niveau de la touche rouge et il le rangea dans son manteau.

La veille, le blond était rentré tard chez lui. Il pensait qu'il allait pouvoir affronter une nouvelle journée mais ce matin même, une fois levé et prêt pour aller au lycée, une subite angoisse avait pris possession de son ventre, le tordant. Il s'était précipité dans les toilettes pour rendre son petit déjeuner et avait décidé de ne pas aller en cours. Au lieu de ça il s'était une nouvelle fois retrouvé sur ces rochers, au milieu des bourrasques froides avec son même sweat, encore un peu humide de la veille. Ici il arrivait à faire le vide, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon.

Chris et Tom l'avait appelé toute la journée d'hier et recommençait aujourd'hui mais il ne voulait pas répondre, il ne voulait pas assumer et expliquer ses actes. Il fermait les yeux et écoutaient le bruit des vagues, ravageant toutes ses idées noires.

Dominic fuyait et Matthew pleurait.

* * *

_Peut-être que quelques-unes auront trouvé la référence à propos de John Winchester. Sorry, j'étais vraiment à court d'idée pour le nom alors c'est papa Winchester qui s'y est collé._  
_Pour celles qui n'ont pas compris ça veut dire que vous ne connaissez pas **Supernatural**, ça veut donc dire que vous avez raté la série la plus américaine du siècle avec du BG et des démons à tuer. Je recommande donc très fortement cette série ! hahaha :3_

_Ca vous a plus sinon ? J'espère en tout cas !  
Encore un très joyeux Noël mes chères lectrices ! Passez de bonnes vacances et un bon réveillon de fin d'année !_

Pleins de luv' pour vous !

June


	9. Chapter 8 : Hidden Track

_Hello vouuuuuuus ! :3 _

_Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? [Si y en a qui sont allées faire du ski... Je vous hais tous, misérables mortels *bam* OK. J'ai des intrusions intempestives de Loki parfois... c'est normal :3]_

_BWEF ! Voici un new chapitre pour vous ! Tout frais, tout beau, tout loooooooong. __Nan je déconne... Il est pire que ridicule, je l'aime pas ce chapitre... Mais c'était obligé de le faire donc il est là... Prenez ça comme une sorte d'entract (vu la taille minuscule de la chose on peut l'appeler que comme ça...). Mais pour me faire pardonner je vous réserve quand même une joulie surprise, je ne vous laisse pas seules avec cette... chose -.-_

_**COTE REVIEW :** _

_- Qui est l'adorable personne qui m'a laissé une review sans identifiant ? *-* Je parle de toi mademoiselle qui a trouvé My Sweet Prince par le biais de **mon tumblr** et qui a lu beaucoup trop de fois mon OS Belldom ! Dénonce-toi ! Donne-moi un nom ! Merci pour ce commentaire vraiment trop touchant ! Merci, merci ! Ca fait tellement plaisir ! Ne meurs pas tout de suite, il y a encore pleins de chapitres qui t'attendent haha :p_

_- **Zaza** : Tes reviews me laisseront toujours sans voix… Tellement je me pisse dessus quand je les lis. Comment t'expliquer… Peut-être que le fait de voir son seul et potentiel ami se barrer quand il lui dit qu'il est autiste le touche un peu nan ? Il est con le Maffiou mais quand même :') But don't worry, on te pardonne… Avec une scène de sexe peut-être… Nan je déconne (hinhinhinhinhin) **LUV'U** !_

_- **PopLove ** : Merci à toi pour cette review en plus des commentaires laissé sur mon blog ! C'est trop gentil, fallait pas ! Merci merci pour cette review ! C'est trop ! **I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU** ! Je ne sais pas si je mérite plus de lectrices mais en tout cas je vais essayer de préserver celles qui viennent me lire, mes douces et chères lectrices gniaha ! Merci encore !_

_Ne m'en voulez pas trop pour ce chapitre... Pensez à la surprise qui vous attend ! :3_

* * *

_Chapitre 8_

_Hidden Track – My Chemical Romance_

**Samedi, Novembre 2013**

« Autiste ?

- Putain je le savais !

- Ta gueule Tom ! S'écrit Chris.

- C'est bon…, murmure Dom.

- Et tu lui as rien dit ? Demande Chris.

- Non, je… Je l'ai laissé en plan comme ça. J'me suis barré alors que… T'aurais vu son comportement Chris ! J'te jure personne aurait envie de laisser seul quelqu'un dans cet état mais moi… PUTAIN J'ME SUIS BARRÉ COMME UN PUTAIN DE CONNARD !

- C'est pas grave Dom, ça peut arriver à tout le monde…, commence Tom.

- NON ESPECE DE CON, PERSONNE NE FAIT CA, TU REFLECHIS QUAND TU PARLES PARFOIS ?! Crie Dom.

- Hé non vous énervez pas ! S'interpose Chris. »

Dominic se mord la lèvre. Dès qu'il avait commencé à raconter à ses amis ce qu'il s'était passé avec Matthew il avait deviné que ça ne se passerait pas bien. Et il avait eu juste.

Un silence gênant s'installe dans le garage de Dom. La batterie du blond résonne encore un peu à cause des éclats de voix mais aucuns des trois garçons n'osent parler. Tom fixe Dom comme si un troisième bras venait de pousser de son corps. Chris attend qu'un des deux autres ouvre la bouche, ce n'est pas à lui de toujours régler les problèmes, même si on peut le voir se mordiller la lèvre nerveusement. Dom lui regarde ses mains, les yeux froncés, il a envie d'hurler de frustration. Encore une fois il n'a pas sus faire face et a tout simplement laissé ses putains de sentiments faire le boulot à sa place résultat il venait d'insulter son meilleur ami. Même si depuis quelques semaine l'ambiance était assez bizarre, voire tendue entre les trois amis, il s'avérait aujourd'hui qu'on soit au point où il fallait s'expliquer, faire carte sur table s'excuser, parler, tout balancer. Tom n'avait pas vraiment eu conscience qu'un tel moment aller arriver, Chris l'avait attendu avec impatience et Dom avait secrètement prié pour que jamais il n'arrive. Mais il fallait le faire, parce que la situation n'était plus tenable pour ces garçons qui n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de grosses disputes, jamais de vrais soucis. Tout n'avait été qu'innocence et joie. Maintenant ils se retrouvaient dans une situation fragile et il fallait y remédier.

Chris se racla la gorge, Dom leva la tête et soupira mais Tom ne disait rien.

Il était temps de tout réparer.

« Tom, je suis désolé, commence Dom. Enfin, tu sais bien que je le pense pas, c'est sur le coup, je… Je comprends pas trop ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, tu vois. Tout est si bizarre, compliqué… Enfin tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du genre à réagir comme ça, surtout pas avec vous deux !

- C'est justement ça le problème, articule Tom. Il se passe quoi Dom ? Parfois j'suis limite en train de me dire que t'es peut-être plus heureux avec **_lui_**. C'est quoi le problème ? T'en a marre ? Tu trouves que **_lui_** a plus d'intérêt que nous ? Pourquoi tu fais table à part hein ? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas nous le présenter, pourquoi quand on te demande ce qu'il ne va pas y a que son nom à **_LUI_** qui sort de ta bouche ?!

- Tom, s'il te plait, dit à peine Chris. »

Mais Tom ne fit pas attention à la demande de Chris. Ses accusations se faisaient de plus en plus piquantes, elles faisaient mal mais elles sonnaient tellement vrai. « **_Lui_** » représentait Matthew et ce mot était dit avec tellement de mépris que Dom se rendit compte que dans l'histoire il n'était plus le seul à souffrir. Mais toute cette colère qui sortait de son meilleur ami, ce n'était pas bien, ce n'était pas normal. Tom n'avait jamais été aussi méprisant. Il semblait être sur le point d'hurler de colère, comme s'il s'était retenu depuis plusieurs semaines et que cette fois il pouvait enfin dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais finalement, ils étaient là pour ça non ?

« Je vois pas ce que tu lui trouves sérieux, continue Tom. Quand je te regarde manger avec lui, on dirait que vous êtes sur le point de vous flinguer. Vous parlez presque jamais, vous rigolez une fois sur cent. Il te regarde comme si t'allais le tuer dans son dos et toi t'es aussi gênée qu'une fille qui va baiser pour la première fois !

- Tom ! S'impatiente Chris.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait hein Dominic ?! Tu rigoles même plus quand on est ensemble, t'as toujours le regard ailleurs, comme si tu le cherchais, **_lui_,** dans la foule, comme si t'en avais rien à foutre de nos gueules. On n'est pas assez intelligent pour toi ? Pas assez intéressant ? C'est sûr que **_lui_** il l'est beaucoup plus hein ! Avec ses habitudes bizarres et ses magnifiques prouesses dans presque toutes les matières ! Mais attend, comme je suis ton ami je vais t'ouvrir les yeux : ton copain est un PUTAIN D'ATTARDÉ Dominic !

- TOM ! Crie Chris. »

Mais l'intervention du Christopher ne vient même pas aux oreilles de Dominic qui se tient à quatre pattes au-dessus de Tom, sur le béton froid. Ce dernier est allongé sur le dos, le nez en sang et les yeux brillants. Les deux garçons se regardent un moment, un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension lisible dans leurs regards. Mais le blond n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps il sent Chris l'attraper par le col de son t-shirt et le projeter dans le fauteuil où il était assis quelques secondes avant. Après avoir dégagé Dominic, Chris fait de même avec Tom qu'il propulse sur le canapé en face de lui. S'en suit une paire de baffe pour chacun des deux. Il les regarde alternativement, les yeux brillants de colère.

« C'est bon ?! Vous êtes contents ?! On s'est insulté et cassé la gueule comme des cinquièmes et on est content ?! Putain mais vous êtes impossible ! S'écrie-t-il. De la jalousie ! DE LA JALOUSIE PUTAIN ! Mais vous avez quel âge ?! »

Les deux intéressés n'osent pas lever la tête et se murent dans un silence de plomb. Tom éponge son nez avec sa manche et Dom part dans une contemplation très détaillée et fort intéressante de ses doigts. Chris soupire et pointe du doigt Tom.

« T'as vraiment fait le con sur le coup toi. Ah elle est bien grande ta gueule hein. T'as craché ta colère, c'est bien. La petite crise de jalousie qui fait bien chier tout le monde, fallait que tu la fasses hein ! Tu crois pas que c'est assez dur comme ça ? Nan faut que t'enfonces bien le couteau dans la plaie, et sans finesse hein ! La diplomatie, le dialogue, ça te parle ?! Et putain t'es aussi cons que les autres mecs de ce lycée pour insulter Matthew de la sorte ?! Réfléchis deux fois avant de parler, merde. »

Chris ne s'attarde pas devant le brun et se retourne vers Dom qui daigne enfin lever la tête, les lèvres pincées.

« Tom a raison. Il le dit de la pire manière du monde mais il a raison. On est tes amis, on a toujours été là. T'es pas obligé de faire tes p'tis trucs dans notre dos, t'es pas obligé de te faire des amis sans qu'on puisse les rencontrer. Matthew, on n'a rien contre lui ok. Pourquoi tu viens pas manger avec nous le midi ? Comment tu nous vois ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de nous ? Pourquoi t'as plus confiance hein ? Nan, ne me contredit pas, t'as attendu presque une semaine pour nous dire ce qu'il s'était passé dans ces putains de toilettes et encore c'est parce qu'on t'as forcé et je suis sûr que c'est pas la moitié de ce qui te travail en ce moment. Sérieux Dom, tu nous connais trop bien. Tu sais qu'on est là non ? Si y en a un qui va pas les deux autres sont là pour lui. Mais tu nous laisses de côté-là ! Tu nous parles plus. On a le droit de s'inquiéter, on a le droit d'être en colère nan ?!

- Je… Commence Dom. Je sais pas. C'est pas contre vous. Enfin vous le savez que je suis rien sans vous ! C'est juste que c'est trop bizarre pour moi. Je peux même pas me l'expliquer alors le faire avec vous ! Matthew, c'est pas quelqu'un avec qui on est juste ami. C'est pas pareil… Je crois. C'est pas comme avec vous où tout est clair, tout est normal. On est amis, inséparables, on est là l'un pour l'autre. Là, je sais pas ce que lui attend, je sais pas s'il voit notre amitié comme moi je la vois. Je ne sais jamais ce qu'il pense ! Je suis complètement largué les mecs !

- Tu l'aimes ? Souffle Tom.

- Je… Quoi ?! S'étrangle Dom.

- Nan, j'veux dire… Tu tiens beaucoup à lui ? Tu l'aimes comme nous ?

- C'est un ami. C'est mon ami. »

Tom renifle, ce qui lui fait faire une grimace de douleur. Chris lève les yeux au ciel et sort du garage pour aller chercher un sac de glace pour son nez. Dominic ne sait plus trop quoi dire ou quoi faire. Le silence est gênant mais aucune tension n'est ressentie. Les choses devant être dites l'ont été, les points ont été mis sur les i. Tout est clair à présent pour les trois garçons, enfin plus ou moins, parce que Dominic ne comprend toujours pas sa relation avec Matthew. Tom et Chris non plus mais pour eux c'est le cadet de leurs soucis. Tom s'en veut mais n'arrive pas à ouvrir la bouche, Chris est fier d'avoir contrôlé la situation et Dom est encore plus honteux que Tom.

Le blond laisse alors échapper un petit rire qui vient troubler le silence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait rire ? Demande Tom.

- On est pitoyable non ? De vraies gamines, plaisante Dom.

- C'est toi la gamine, riposte gentiment Tom.

- Tom ?

- Hum.

- Tu le sais que je vous laisserais jamais tomber hein ? Vous êtes comme mes frères.

- Je suis ton préféré ? Demande Tom.

- Gamine ! »

* * *

_Alors ? Minable hein ? I know I know... mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, il était temps que cette petite scène arrive pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire ! _  
_Je voulais aussi m'excuser si jamais certaines étaient du genre frustrée du fait qu'il n'y ai pas vraiment de gros chapitres avec Tom, Chris et Dom. Sachez que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire des scènes avec ces trois idiots... Et puis à chaque fois je trouve ça peu intéressent pour l'histoire, c'est plat et ça n'a pas vraiment d'important donc j'évite d'en faire. _  
_Mais j'aimerai quand même votre avis ! Est-ce que vous trouvez qu'il serait nécessaire de mettre plus régulièrement en scène ce petit trio ou les faire apparaitre de temps en temps ça reste bien ? _

_A vous de me dire ! _  
_Je vous retrouve dans VRAIMENT pas longtemps pour la surprise qui vous attend ! _

_June._


	10. Chapter 9 : Blood in my Eyes

_Hé voilou ! _  
_Je vous avais parlé d'une surprise ? Elle est ici ! _  
_Un nouveau chapitre, bien plus loooong et intéressent que le précédent ! J'en suis assez fière de celui-là, j'y ai passé la moitié de la nuit alors j'espère que ça vous plaira ! _

_- Je dois remercier **Zaza** pour sa colaboration ! Déjà parce que ce chapitre fait partit de ceux qu'on avait imaginé quand on a parlé pour la première fois de cette fiction et parce qu'elle m'a aidé pour organiser le chapitre 8 et 9. J'ai donc suivit ses conseils. Mais sachez qu'à la base le chapitre 9 était sensé être la suite du 8 car j'avais trop honte de publier un truc si petit. Mais j'ai commencé à écrire et je me suis retrouvée à la fin avec 11 pages word. Alors j'ai coupé tout ça en 2 chapitres et vous en avez donc un à part entière ! _

_Pour ce qui est du rating de la fiction j'avais mis **K+** quand j'ai créée l'histoire. Je dois avouer que je comprend pas grand chose à cette balistique. Alors sachez que dans ce chapitre il y aura de **la violence, pas mal de violence**. Mais je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup de mettre un rating M. J'en sais rien... Ce n'est pas si violent que ça, sauf si on a une imagination débordante (comme moi) et qu'on arrive à très bien se représenter certaines scènes quand on les lit... Enfin voilà ! **Violence pour ce chapitre ! **_

_**Living-in-Cage :** C'était obligééé que ce soit toi ! (d'un autre côté y a tellement peu de français qui sont abonnés à mon tumblr... mdrr). Merci donc pour cette review ! Je t'en supplie si certaines fautes sont récurrentes dis le moi et montre les moi ! Je ne suporte pas quand y en a dans mes écrits et j'ai beau relire 4000 fois mais chapitres au bout d'un moment je les vois plus ! Ca ne me vexe pas du tout, au contraire c'est mieux qu'on me le dise ! _

Sur ce... Bonne lecture !

_**PS :** Je m'excuse à l'avance si certaines phrases vous paraissent parfois bizarre... J'ai remarqué que quand on publie un chapitre, Fanfiction ne prend pas en compte les **POINT-VIRGULE**. Et comme j'en utilise un max, ça doit vous donner des phrases vraiment chelou... Alors je relis pour les rajouter après mais il est pas rare que j'en oublis -.- Voilou_ !

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_Blood in my eyes – Sym 41_

**Lundi, Novembre 2013**

Dominic et Tom étaient à leur dixième tour de stade, l'échauffement du cours d'EPS avait commencé il y a déjà plusieurs minutes et le vent froid rendait les joues et le bout du nez des adolescents rouge. Leurs cheveux voletaient un peu dans tous les sens même si quelques mèches commençaient déjà à être plaquées sur leur front humide. Après avoir fait un sprint totalement ridicule pour déterminer lequel des deux était une véritable « lopette », ils avaient à présent adopté une course lente pour reprendre de leurs idioties.

Leur dispute pendant le weekend avait permis à chacun de dire ce qui lui tenait à cœur et de faire carte sur table. Plus rien n'avait été dit au hasard, ils s'étaient défoulés sur les autres, s'étaient énervés pour ensuite se calmer et s'excuser. Tom avait encore un peu mal là où Dom l'avait frappé mais tous trois savaient que dans quelques semaines cette petite bagarre serait source de plaisanterie et de fou rire. Au fond, cette discussion, ils en avaient eu tous vraiment besoins. Chris avait enfin réussit à faire sortir les vers du nez de Dominic, Tom s'était complètement dévoilé et avait laissé échapper sa colère pour ne plus qu'elle revienne le hanter et Dom voyait un peu mieux où il en était.

Le reste de la soirée s'était passée sans encombre, ils avaient joué, mangé et bu jusqu'à tard le soir ou tôt le matin, au choix. La nouvelle caméra de Tom a pu filmer de nouvelles démos faites par Chris et Dom mais aussi des parties qui restent un peu plus floue de la soirée. Le constat étant que ce lundi matin c'est trois garçons joyeux que l'on a retrouvé sur ce même banc au fond de la cours.

Dominic et Tom couraient donc depuis maintenant plus de dix minutes et leurs gros sweats commençaient à les peser ; Tom avait le visage tout rouge et Dom sentait son dos devenir de plus en plus humide. Ils s'arrêtent quelques secondes pour se soulager de ce vêtement trop épais et leurs corps furent parcourus de frissons quand une rafale de vent vint coller leurs t-shirt à leurs dos mouillés. Dominic se dit rapidement qu'ils le regretteraient amèrement quand ils choperont une grippe mais tant pis. Et puis il ne pouvait nier le fait que les regards très explicites des filles qui passaient devant eux, le flattait et lui faisait vraiment très plaisir ; on reste un homme, coute que coute non ? Après avoir souris à une bande de quatre filles qui gloussaient peu discrètement, les deux garçons recommencèrent à courir autour du stade.

« Alors tu vas lui parler aujourd'hui, à Matthew ? Demande Tom.

- Je sais pas trop…

- Je pense que tu devrais, enfin vu que ça a l'air de vachement te prendre la tête toute cette histoire, commence Tom.

- Ouais mais s'il veut pas m'écouter ?

- Sincèrement, je pense pas qu'il soit du genre à refuser de te parler. Vu ce que tu racontes sur son comportement il va, dans le pire des cas, t'écouter parler et rien dire, c'est déjà ça nan ?

- Je veux pas être le seul à parler, c'est ça le problème, sauf que lui il sort une phrase toutes les 15 du mois et elles sont toujours si… bizarres et énigmatiques.

- Tu devrais quand même essayer, continue Tom. Au moins il a attendu ce que t'as à dire et il voit que t'en a pas rien à foutre de lui. Essayes, tu verras bien, la balle sera dans son camp après.

- Hum… Surement, t'as raison. J'vais aller lui parler à la fin des cours.

- Tu veux qu'on parte avec Chris ?

- Non, je… Restez pas loin ok ? Si je m'emporte me laissez pas lui crier dessus, c'est déjà assez compliquer comme ça. »

Tom sourit gentiment et tapote l'épaule de Dom avec un petit « T'inquiète pas mon pote » ce qui a pour mérite de mettre le blond un peu plus en confiance ; Tom et Chris ne seront pas loin, il n'y aura pas dérapage cette fois, tout se passera bien.

* * *

16h30, la cloche stridente retentit et une grande majorité du lycée se dépêche de sortir du bâtiment pour achever cette première journée de la semaine. Tom et Dom suivent la foule sans vraiment se presser. Un regard rapide de brun vers son ami et il remarque son visage crispé et ses dents qui mordillent nerveusement sa lèvre ; Dom n'a plus l'air si sûr de lui tout d'un coup. Tom lui assure que tout va bien se passer et qu'ils ne seront pas loin, avec Chris, pour l'aider au cas où. Il avait très rarement vu Dom aussi stressé pour autre chose qu'un gros contrôle ou une chose de la sorte, il réalisait alors qu'il n'avait peut-être pas assez bien compris à quel point sa relation avec Matthew était importante pour Dominic. Il assene encore une petite tape sur l'épaule du blond et le laisse devant la grille du lycée pour partir rejoindre Chris qui s'était installé sur un banc, pas très loin de l'entrée.

Dominic soupira, il commença à chercher du regard Matthew dans la foule d'étudiants, ses yeux bougeaient dans tous les sens à l'affut de cette petite silhouette si maigre. C'est une fois que la plupart des lycéens aient quittés l'entrée du lycée que le trottoir devint moins bondé et qu'il put l'apercevoir. Matthew se tenait droit, à côté d'un panneau publicitaire, regardant un peu autour de lui ; il semblait attendre quelqu'un. Ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens et son gros sweatshirt semblait gonfler à chaque bourrasque de vent. Dominic hésita un moment à s'approcher ; il voulait faire demi-tour, prendre son vélo et partir dans le sens inverse. Il lança un regard en direction de Chris et Tom pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien là ; il se sentait ridicule d'avoir besoins de ses amis si près de lui pour aller s'expliquer avec Matthew. Chris lui sourit pour l'encourage et Tom lui faisait signe de s'avancer alors Dominic inspira un grand coup et partit à grande enjambées vers le petit brun. Arrivé à un mètre de lui il s'arrête et l'appelle à peine. Matthew sursaute un peu se retourne vivement avant d'hausser les sourcils à la vue de Dominic.

« B-bonjour, Do-mi-nic. »

Sa voix est claire mais il semble encore plus peiner à parler que d'habitude. Dominic fronce les sourcils et observe rapidement l'adolescent en face de lui, de toute façon il n'est pas si pressé que ça pour parler. Matthew est encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux sont petits et brillants, le bleu de ses iris a des reflets plus profonds, on dirait qu'il a foncé pendant la semaine. Les joues du petit brun sont creusées et de grandes cernes violettes viennent colorer son teint blafard ; Matthew fait peine à voir et Dominic sent son ventre se retourner à l'idée que ce soit de sa faute. Rapidement il se racle la gorge, respire un bon coup, prend son courage à deux mains, lève le menton et fixe le garçon en face de lui.

« Je suis désolé. Non je… Je te demande pardon, pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire ces dernières semaines. Quand je t'ai crié dessus vendredi dernier dans la rue, quand je perds patience le midi, quand je… quand je t'ai laissé dans ces toilettes… Matthew, je me suis mal comporté ok et je voulais que tu saches que je voulais pas tout ça et que je suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais, enfin. Si tu veux pas me parler c'est pas grave, je veux juste que tu saches que depuis mardi j'arrive plus à dormir et je repense tout le temps à ce que j'ai fait, à ce que je n'ai pas dit. J'avais pas le droit de te laisser là, tout seul. Je, je suis ton ami. Je VEUX être ton ami mais je m'y suis très mal pris alors si tu voulais… Si tu voulais bien qu'on reparte à zéro tu vois, comme si tout ça n'était pas arrivé, pour que je puisse te prouver que, je me fou pas de ta gueule en te disant que tu comptes pour moi. Ouais, voilà, c'est ce que je voulais te dire… »

Dominic respira encore une grosse goulée d'air frais et porta une nouvelle fois attention au garçon en face de lui. Matthew n'avait pas vraiment bougé ni fait quoi que ce soit d'autre pendant que Dominic parlait. Le blond ne savait même pas s'il l'avait écouté mais au moins il l'avait dit, il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il se rendit alors compte que le silence pesant qui s'installait semblait sur le point de l'étouffer. En fait il ne voulait pas que Matthew entende ce qu'il avait à dire, il voulait qu'il réagisse à ses mots, il voulait savoir ce qu'il pensait. Mais le petit brun n'ouvrait pas la bouche.

« Ecoute Matthew, en fait, j'aimerai que tu dises quelque chose. Parles-moi, dis-moi un truc, n'importe quoi, insulte-moi je m'en fou ! Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il te passe par la tête là, tout de suite. »

Dominic soupire, il est sur le point de renoncer et de faire demi-tour, aller retrouver Tom et Chris.

« Je suis… content, déclare Matthew.

- Content ? Mais…

- Je pensais que t-tu ne viendrais jamais m-me parler, que tu aurais trop p-peur de venir me voir après m'avoir laissé tout… tout seul. Mais d'un autre côté j-je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de b-bien Dominic Howard, je l'ai dit à-à mon frère et-et à ma mère, je leur avais dit.

- Matthew… Je suis si désolé…

- J-je sais, c'est la maladie qui fait… fait ça, continue simplement Matthew. Tu as eu p-peur et je crois que tu as t-toujours peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur ! S'écrit Dom. »

_Dominic, non, reste calme. _

« Ça m'a juste… surpris, continua-t-il sur un ton plus calme. C'est vrai quoi, tu m'as dit ça d'un coup, comme si c'était normal. Il faut que tu comprennes, on ne dit pas ce genre de chose comme ça, c'est trop… personnel. Il s'agit de quelque chose de trop grave pour dire ça dans des toilettes ! Et si je n'avais pas été quelqu'un de confiance hein ? Tu aurais dit ça à n'importe qui ?!

- Mais tu es quelqu'un de… confiance D-Dominic, non ?

- Oui ! Oui ! Mais imagine ! Imagine s'il y avait eu quelqu'un en plus de nous derrière une porte !

- Je ne v-vois pas vraiment où est le p-problème.

- Matthew, réfléchis ! »

Dominic soupire, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte ses paroles devenaient de plus en plus brusques, fortes, il s'exaspérait devant l'incompréhension de Matthew. C'est le petit brun qui avait cette maladie depuis 17 ans, pas lui ! Et pourtant on aurait dit qu'il ne se rendait pas compte des conséquences que cela pouvait avoir sur ses rapports aux autres. Il fallait qu'il fasse comprendre à Matthew que son comportement était trop dangereux vu le niveau intellectuel plus que bas des étudiants de ce lycée. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas son seul souci de la journée…

Au loin Paul trouva une place pour garer sa voiture, cette fois il avait réussi à ne pas être trop éloigné de l'entrée du lycée. Comme tous les lundis il venait chercher Matthew après les cours, enfin quand ce dernier venait, ce qui était de plus en plus rare ces derniers temps. Il sortit de sa berline grise et se dirigea à grand pas sur le sol beige, le col de son manteau relevé pour protéger son cou du vent glacial de cette fin d'après-midi. Au loin il aperçut son frère, mais contrairement à ses habitudes il n'était pas seul ; un autre adolescent semblait pris dans une discussion animée en face de lui, une main dans les cheveux. Paul fronça les sourcils se demandant qui était ce garçon et pourquoi il parlait à Matthew.

Dom laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps et soupira pour la énième fois.

« Matthew, tu ne peux pas dire que tu es autiste, continua-t-il prenant soin de prononcer ce mot sur un ton moins fort. Tu ne peux pas pour la simple et bonne raison que ce lycée est remplit d'abrutis qui feront de ta vie un enfer si jamais il avaientt la confirmation que tu sois bien atteint d'une… d'une maladie mentale.

- Je me f-fiche de ce que dise les autres Dominic, répondit platement Matthew.

- TU NE PEUX PAS ! »

_Dominic, respire, allez, calme-toi. _

Paul se rapprochait de plus en vite, alerté par les éclats de voix qui provenait de la conversation avec son frère. Il sera le poing et se mit presque à courir.

Plus loin encore, Tom tourna la tête en direction de Dom et lança un rapide coup d'œil inquiet à Chris. Le plus grand était déjà debout, il observait attentivement la scène, prêt à intervenir au cas où.

« Tu ne peux pas, répéta Dominic. Ils vont t'insulter, te faire mal, ils vont t'enfermer dans les vestiaires au sport, te faire tomber dans les escaliers, j'en sais foutrement rien mais ils sont tellement tarés ! Matthew je dis ça pour toi ! Tu as vu ma réaction ! Tu as vu ma réaction quand tu me l'as dit ! Alors imagine la leur ! Imagine comment tu vas être traité

- Dominic… Dominic j-j-ai l'habitude de tout ça, commença Matthew.

- Tu ne peux pas les laisser faire ! S'emporta une nouvelle fois le blond. »

_Dominic, non ! _

« Hé ! Appela Paul. »

Mais Dominic n'entendit pas l'appel de Paul et ne se retourna pas ; il aurait dû.

« Il y a… Il y a mon frère, Dominic, dit à peine Matthew. »

Mais ça aussi Dominic ne l'entendit pas.

« Je les laisserais pas te foutre en l'air ok ! Continua-t-il. Dis-le à qui tu le veux si ça te fais plaisir, cris-le sur tous les toits, vas-y ! Vas-y mais moi je les laisserais pas te toucher ok !

- Dominic il y a…

- T'ES QU'UN PUTAIN D'IDIOT, j'en reviens pas ! S'écria le blond. »

Ca ne sonnait pas comme une insulte, il fallait replacer ça dans le contexte, Matthew le savait, Dom le savait mais Paul… Paul était arrivé au niveau des deux adolescents au moment où Dom avait crié et lui ne savait pas, il ne connaissait pas le contexte, n'avait aucune idée de la conversation qui venait de se dérouler. Paul n'entendit que l'insulte, une insulte qu'on venait d'hurler à son petit frère. Il attrapa violement l'épaule de Dominic et l'éloigna de Matthew, comme s'il était sur le point de lui faire du mal. Mais il ne lâcha pas pour autant.

Des éclairs dans les yeux il regarda avec dégoût Dominic avant de porter attention à son frère.

« C'est lui Matthew ? Demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible. Ton ami, c'est lui ? C'est lui qui t'as laissé mardi ?

- Oui, c'est Dominic, répondit Matthew. »

Le petit brun n'avait aucune idée de ce que cette réponse venait de déclencher dans la tête de son grand frère, pour lui ce n'était qu'une simple réponse à une question, simple, elle aussi. Paul venait de lui demander qui était son ami alors Matthew avait répondu. Il ne sembla pas non plus remarquer la tournure que prirent les choses, il ne sembla pas apeuré par la colère qui tirait tous les traits du visage de son frère et il ne sembla pas remarquer que son ami venait d'être brusquement jeté par terre.

« SALE FILS DE PUTE ! Hurla Paul ».

Dom resta allongé par terre ; sa tête venait de cogner contre le béton froid et il était légèrement sonné. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de remarquer que le côté gauche de sa tête était humide de sang, ni qu'une douleur aigue commençait à prendre possession de son crâne et encore moins que Chris et Tom accourait vers eux. Il n'eut pas le temps de remarquer tous ces petits détail car il reçut un violent coup de pieds dans les côtes, suivit d'un autre sur le visage.

« Tu laisses mon frère en plan dans ces putains de chiottes et après tu oses revenir vers lui et le traiter de putain d'idiot ?! ESPECE DE SALE CHIEN ! »

Paul prend Dominic par le col et le soulève comme s'il faisait vingt kilos, il le lâche d'une main pour former un poing avec ses doigts et l'enfoncer brusquement dans son ventre. Le coup est si fort que Dominique lui tousse au visage, crachant le sang qui lui avait coulé dans la bouche. Paul le lâche et recul de dégout pour s'essuyer le visage, alors le blond en profite pour lui assener une droite au visage suivit d'un coup de pieds dans le tibia avant de la pousser brusquement par terre.

Autour d'eux de nombreux lycées ou passants se regroupent pour assister à la bagarre. Très vite certains prennent partis pour Paul ou Dominic et crient des insultes ou des encouragements comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire combat de coqs. Quatre garçons plus costauds prirent Tom et Chris à part pour les éviter d'intervenir dans le combat laissant seul Dominic face à Paul, c'est-à-dire un homme d'environ dix centimètres et de plus que lui et beaucoup plus musclé et lourd.

Le sang commença à tacher le trottoir clair et les hurlements éclataient. Dominic tapait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait les côtes et le ventre de Paul essayant de résister à l'envie de se rouler par terre de douleur face à ses propres blessures et d'abandonner la lutte. Mais malgré sa persévérance il finit par faiblir et Paul le fit basculer sur le côté pour reprendre sa place au-dessus de lui. Une droite puis une gauche vinrent percuter le visage déjà trop meurtri du blond, mélangeant ses mèches dorées au rouge carmin du sang provenant de son nez et de sa lèvre.

Tom était trop petit pour pouvoir se débarrasser des deux garçons qui le tenaient mais Chris fit jouer de sa taille et de ses muscles acquis au rugby pour se libérer. Il fit rapidement le tour du cercle qui s'était formé pour trouver l'endroit idéal pour se faufiler et aider Dom. Mais quelque chose d'autre attira son attention.

Au milieu du cercle Matthew se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, il avait une main dans les cheveux et l'autre tirait nerveusement son sweat déjà déformé. En tendant l'oreille Chris se rendit compte qu'il ne cessait de répéter le nom de son frère, le suppliant de s'arrêter et de partir. Matthew voulait s'en aller, il semblait que pour lui le combat n'avait pas vraiment lieux, il semblait juste gêné, terriblement angoissé. Il jetait des regards fuyant partout autour de lui, s'éloignant dès que quelqu'un se rapprochait trop de lui. Chris le vit mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles et regarder le sol, les yeux fermés il ne cessait d'appeler Paul. Le cœur de Chris se sera ; il fallait qu'il agisse parce que son meilleur ami était en train de se faire tuer et parce que Matthew semblait sur le point d'exploser sans que Paul ne s'en rende compte.

Le grand brun essaya alors de se frayer un chemin pour atteindre le centre de cette espèce d'arène, au moins pour enlever Matthew d'ici. Mais pendant qu'il se démenait il remarqua que le plus petit était de plus en plus près de Domnic et Paul.

« Paul… Paul ! Paul, il-il f-faut qu'on s'en aille… P-Paul, arrête, il y a… il y a t-t-rop de bruit. Paul… Paul… »

Chris essaya d'appeler Matthew mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre, trop occupé à essayer de capter l'attention de son frère.

« Paul, laisse Dominic… Paul on-on s'en va… hein… Paul ! Paul ! »

Matthew s'avança encore un peu de son frère et commença à tirer sur la manche de son manteau.

Dans un mouvement brusque Paul leva le bras, pour frapper encore une fois le visage de Dominic, mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir son coup il sentit son coude heurter violemment quelque chose de dur.

« ARRETEZ ! ARRETEZ ! Hurla Chris ! ARRETEZ DE VOUS BATTRE ! VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TUER ! MATTHEW ! MATTHEW SORT DE CE CERCLE ! »

Paul ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et le poing qui était resté suspendu en l'air s'abattit sur le visage tuméfié de Dominic. Ce dernier s'était entre-temps relevé un peu, décollant sa tête du trottoir ; le choc fut donc encore plus violent. Sa tête heurta une nouvelle fois le sol et dans un gémissement de douleur il cambra son corps avant de le laisser retomber. Paul lui cracha encore une insulte bien salée avant de se rendre enfin compte de l'agitation autour d'eux. Il ne comprit pas ce que faisaient toutes ces personnes inconnues autour de lui, pourquoi elles criaient et tapaient dans leurs mains. Mais par-dessus les cris euphoriques il y avait une voix grave qui surplombait toutes les autres.

« ARRETEZ ! ARRETEZ ! DOM ! DOM BORDEL ! »

Paul se leva brusquement et prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce qu'il venait faire. On le poussa violement sur le côté ; il eut le temps de comprendre que cette personne était celle qui devait s'époumoner depuis quelques minutes. Il baissa les yeux et constata que Dominic ne s'était toujours pas relevé, il semblait d'ailleurs ne plus bouger. Une vague de panique submergea Paul qui commença à reculer ; qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Matthew. Matthew ! Il tourna sa tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de son frère. Le cercle autour d'eux commençait à se dissiper et il put finalement l'apercevoir. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Matthew était recroquevillé par terre, les jambes serrées contre son torse, il répétait à peine le nom de son frère. Les mains plaquées sur les oreilles il balançait doucement la tête, les yeux fermés. Paul s'approcha et quand il appela doucement son frère il put contempler l'énorme faute qu'il venait de faire. La chose dure qu'avait percutée son coude pendant qu'il se battait était en fait le visage de Matthew. Le petit brun lui lança un regard terrifié, du sang n'arrêtait pas de couler de son nez, dévalant le long de son cou, sur ses vêtements, formant des petites tâches pourpres par terre. Paul sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essaya de stopper l'afflux de sang. Sans reprendre sa respiration il ne cessait de s'excuser auprès de son frère qui ne semblait pas être apte à calmer la panique qui l'avait pris d'assaut pendant que Paul se battait. Paul le prit par les épaules, le remit debout et l'emmena vers la voiture. Il ne se retourna pas pour savoir où en était Dominic mais quand il ferma la porte de sa Berline il était certains d'avoir entendu le son tonitruant d'une sirène d'ambulance s'approcher.

« Dominic ! Domnic répond ! Putain ! DOM ! DOM ! Allez !

- Chris… Putain il… MERDE ! »

Les douleurs fusaient dans le corps entier de Dominic, il ne pouvait plus bouger sans que cela lui arrache une grimace de douleur. Mais il ne sentait plus son visage, il avait du mal à respirer à cause de ses côtes mais aussi parce que sa bouche arrivait à peine à s'ouvrir tellement ses lèvres avaient cogné contre ses dents. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais ouvrir les yeux de sa vie. Il avait mal, si mal. C'est comme si on tentait de faire un trou dans son crane avec un marteau, qu'on écartait chacun de ses membres. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait posé un poids de 200 kilos sur son torse et sa respiration était tellement saccadée qu'il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler ce que c'était de respirer normalement. Chaque mouvement le faisait souffrir, le bruit lui transperçait les tympans, venait l'assommer un peu plus. Inspirer lui donner l'impression que son nez aller exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Il n'entendait plus vraiment, ne voyait qu'une lumière floue avec des formes sombres et sa bouche était remplie d'un mélange de salive et de sang. S'il avait pu il se serrait penché sur le côté et aurait vomit jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Dans sa tête le son des côtes brisées, du nez cassé ne cesse de résonner. Il n'arrive plus à réfléchir, il a si mal qu'il ne sait pas si on continu à le frapper ou si c'est fini. Il entend Chris et Tom, on lui dit ne pas fermer les yeux, de rester éveillé, mais il est si fatigué, si brisé. Oui, Dominic se sent brisé, comme si on s'était amusé à broyer chaque partie de son corps, chaque os, chaque muscle. Plus rien n'a de sens, il ne sait même plus où il est et pourquoi il se retrouve sur sol glacé, entouré de toutes ces personnes. Pourquoi il sent quelqu'un serrer sa main.

On lui met quelque chose sur le visage et on continue à lui parler. Tout de suite le manque d'oxygène disparait mais il est encore si dur pour lui de respirer, ça fait mal. A l'aide. A l'aide ! Dominic sent son corps être soulevé puis déposé sur quelque chose de moins dur que le trottoir. Il entend son nom encore et encore. _Dominic. Domninic. Dominic ! Reste avec nous Dominic !_ Mais l'adolescent a si mal. Ses membres s'engourdissent, ses paupières sont de plus en plus lourdes. Est-ce que si je m'endors je n'aurai plus mal ? _Dominic ! Dominic !_ Il sent une larme couler le long de sa joue, à moins que ce ne soit du sang. Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus. Tout devient flou, il n'entend plus ce qu'on lui dit, il ne ressent presque plus rien. La larme coule dans son cou. _Dominic ! Dominic !_ Et ses paupières se ferment.

* * *

_Alooooors ? _  
_Bon j'avoue que c'est un peu plus violent que ce qui avait été décidé à la base... Dominic était pas sensé finir comme ça mais une fois partie dans mon délire j'me suis plus arrêtée (sorry sorry sorry). _

_Ca vous a plû sinon ? Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vous poster un nouveau chapitre étant donné que les cours reprennent mais si j'ai le temps je le ferai le plus vite possible ! _

_Courage pour celles qui retournent au lycée ou collège ou... Qui y retournent quoi :p_

_Pleins de LUV' ! _  
June.


End file.
